Scars and Souvenirs
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: The name Hale was well known in Beacon Hills. It was muttered like a ghost story, a curse or a warning. It used to be spoken with respect. Accalia Hale remembers when it was, She also remembers the fire that destroyed it all after all she was in it. Now she's back with her older brother to avenge her sister and make sure Scott McCall doesn't get her killed while doing it Stiles/OC
1. It's Latin For Wolf

The smell of smoke and fear mute my senses. The only other thing seeping into my terror stricken mind is the shout of absolute panic making my ear's ache.

My eyes burn from smoke and tears and my chest heaves from the air fighting to stay in my lungs, my skin stretches painfully the fire blistering my olive toned skin with little to no effort.

My small ten year old body curls its self into a ball razor sharp claws digging into my sides in agony leaking crimson varcolac (Werewolf) blood onto the scorched stone floor.

I can see the red draining from my mothers eyes, the green dulling in my fathers, I can see my twin sister cora's brown eyes still fighting to stay open, the last thing I registered before waking up in an ambulance with my older brother and sister leaning over me is burned arms reaching toward me and my name in a pained scream.

"Accalia!" (Uh-Kay-Lee-Uh)

I shoot forward in my bed a gasp escaping my lips the burnt smell still lingering in my nose my eyes feel puffy from crying and my throat is dry, I glance around the burnt room of my old home and realize that I have once again come back to the scene of that horrific crime.

Except there's only two of us now, 11 people died that night, two made it out. Three of us got to leave one of us wasn't that lucky. But only two of us made it back. Laura was gone, Peter might as well be and it was me and Derek against the world.

That was a lot of pressure for a twenty- two year old and a sixteen year old to have to carry around but we would handle it the way we always had. With harsh glares deep growls and an air of intimidation that came with the Hale blood line it seemed.

"Accalia, if you don't get up you're gonna be late!" The rough growl of my brothers voice and the pound of a large fist against the wall flooded my over sensitive ears and I groaned dropping back against the worn out mattress we call a bed.

I reluctantly pull myself off of the floor and dig through my bag pulling out a simple pair of blue jean shorts, a black shirt with the words "Early mornings, messy hair, big shirts, strong coffee." on it and a light army green jacket, I quickly get dressed, leaving my dark brown hair down in natural messy waves that land at my rib cage, I sigh at my reflection in the dirty mirror on the wall still seeing the similarities between me and my dead twin sister.

Same hair same olive skin, same nose and full lips, same eye shape though they were different colors, Cora's were a deep brown and mine are cool mint green like Derek and Laura's.

I line my eyes with thick coal liner and heavy mascara contrasting against the cold green color, my olive skin is bronzed around the edges from constant sun exposure so I don't feel the need for foundation I swipe some chap stick on and call it done.

Grabbing my keys and slipping on a pair of worn out converse on the way down stairs.

I find Derek leaning against the counter in what's left of the kitchen his shoulders tense and his brow creased I instantly feel the same expression cross my face when the sent off fresh dirt hits me my eyes automatically fall to the window where I know Laura is buried- well half of her.

I grimace squeezing one of Dereks shoulders when I lean past him to grab the large black coffe and breakfast burrito he got me.

He sighs hanging his head between his shoulders "Someone was turned the other night." He states.

I sip my coffee ignoring the burn on the roof of my mouth knowing it would heal in a matter of seconds anyway. "You feel it two then?" I ask more of a statement then a question.

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up life the heckles of my wolf rising to the surface and I stubbornly push it down knowing I needed to have more of a hold on it then Derek.

"His name is Scott McCall." He informs me ignoring my question.

I raise my brow not at all surprised that he somehow already knows that, "He's in your grade I want you to keep an eye on him, we need him to trust us if he wants to stay alive."

"And you want me to get him to trust us how? with my sparkling social skills?" I snort.

"I don't care how, just do it. Watch yourself the Argents are in town." I freeze a snarl bubbling up out of my throat, "That's what you need to watch Accalia." He says flashing his eyes at him I roll mine in response, "And be careful riding that thing." He says gruffly.

I laugh tossing my leg over my black harley "I'm a werewolf, Der. Plus I heal even faster then you do."

He rolls his eyes "I don't think you'll be healing all that well when you split your head open on the asphalt going eight five miles an hour Lia." He scolded his worry being drowned out my the easy use of my nickname and the fond glint in his eyes.

...

The rumble of my bike had me already turning heads when I pulled into the parking lot of Beacon hills high home of the cyclones- and werewolves and werewolf hunters. Oh my!

I ignore the looks weaving my way through swarms of bubble gum lip gloss and axe body spray toward the office where I sat to wait for the vice principle to walk me to my first class. I entertained myself by leveling my cold stare at the secretary who paled at my last name.

The name Hale was well known around Beacon hills it was muttered like a ghost story, a curse, or a threat. Something that gave you chills or made you skin crawl. It used to be a name that commanded respect.

After awhile of listening to her heart race like a scared rabbit and watching her nervously stutter about, she quickly excused herself to go see what was taking the vice principle so long, I chuckled to myself.

He rushed out of the office a moment later doing a much better job at hiding his unease as he led me toward my first class of the day.

Economics.

He ushered me into the class room handing the Teacher- a wild eyed man with messy black hair, my papers while I over looked the class, my eyes falling on the wide brown ones of a tan boy with shaggy brown hair and a crocked jaw.

I easily locked onto his scent the scent of wolf just noticeable under the human one. I smirk at his confused expression no doubt trying to figure out who or what I am.

"Another new student? We just got one last week! Oh well, class this is, Ak- Asa- oh hell!" The teacher- Finstock exclaimed I fight off amusement settling for rolling my eyes heavily.

"Accalia. It's Latin." I state bluntly moving to seat myself toward the back, "For wolf." I mutter under my breathe when I walk past the new wolf just as Finstock says.

"Yes thank you! Everyone welcome Accalia Hale."

A murmur runs through the class and A boy with a buzz cut sitting next to the new wolf- Scott, flails so hard he almost falls out of his seat turning around to look at me.

His bambi like eyes wide and fearful I can smell the underlining adderal scent under the smell of fresh laundry and curly fries and guess ADHD with the way he twitches and blinks at me.

I smirk at him chuckling lowly figuring that this is probably Scotts best friend considering he kicks him with his foot and sends him a panicky knowing look.

He flushes at my scrutiny running a hand over his fuzz of brown hair and quickly turning back around in his seat, his heartbeat hammering. He accidentally knocks something off of his desk drawing the teachers attention to himself.

"Problem Stilinski?"

He stutters, "Uh, N-no Coach."

He nods before bursting out with, "Then shut up stilinski! Shut it!"

He sinks in his chair some his ears turning pink and flushing his neck red under his flannel. I tilt my head to the side incuriosity my heart beating faster in excitement at the reaction, the whole demeanor of him that of a skittish deer so different from my wolf that I found it fascinating.

Scott turns around to look at me his grip white knuckled on the desk his eyes narrowed in a glare somehow managing to look terrified and angry at the same time.

I just grin at him letting my canines lengthen just a hair and flash him a wink watching in morbid fascination as his heart skips a beat and he quickly turns around.

Then I remember Dereks words, 'We need him to trust us' and sigh sinking in my seat some.

Maybe I shouldn't scare him to death, I have a feeling he doesn't have a fight or flight response.

He has a flight or flight response, and I definitely wasn't helping.

Shit.

...

When lunch rolls around I grab a coke and a plate of fries making my way to the table where Scott and the Stilinski kid sat huddled together talking in hushed tones.

"I know, but her scent was different, I mean with Derek his scent is more human then wolf. She smells more wolf then human!" Scott said causing me to roll my eyes yet again.

"Well theres gotta be a reason for that." The bambi like one reasons.

"There is." I say dropping into the seat next to Stilinski and across from Scott.

They jump. "What are you doing here?" Scott hisses.

I quick an eye brow at him popping a fry in my mouth, "I'm sixteen Scott I go to School."

"You know his name?" Stilinski asked looking all wide eyed at me, I nod sipping my coke, "Oh well I'm Stiles." He states awkwardly.

I nod again "Accalia."

Scott rolls his eyes, "I meant here, sitting with us."

"Making friends." I say monotoned threw another mouthful.

"We don't want to be your friend." Scott says bluntly while glaring at me I'm almost impressed by how little fear he's showing at the moment.

"Ouch." I chuckle 'Stiles' furrows his brows at me like he's trying to figure me out and I sigh rolling my eyes, "Look Scott, like it or not you need help if you want to survive and I have answers. Okay, I'm not just gonna go away. This isn't just your secrete to keep."

I lean forward trying to get my point across.

"I'm a Hale i've already got a target painted on my back I don't need you making it any worse and I don't need your blood on my hands when I could help you."

Scott's still glaring at me and Stiles looks unsure, "Why do you smell more wolf then human?" Stiles asked just as the bell rings.

"I'm a delta." I state picking up my tray and tossing my bag over my shoulder.

"Wait what does that mean?!" He yells tripping over the plastic chair trying to keep up with me, I simply chuckle and wink at him watching him flush pink again before rounding the corner and disappearing in the sea of other students.

...

When the bell rings to signal the end of the day, I grab my stuff from my locker preparing myself to go to lacrosse practice and keep an eye on Scott, when a red head stops in front of me a pale brunette next to her.

She coyly twirls a strand of hair around her finger making a show of looking me up and down, I glare at her and she seems to falter but only for a second "I'm Lydia Martin and this is Allison Argent," She says motioning to the brunette next to her. She smiles sweetly at me a set of deep dimples showing and I dig my nails into my thigh feeling my claws lengthen.

Just seeing her here knowing what her family did, not knowing if she had started training or not makes me want to shift. I was in the house. In the fire.

I want to be sick.

"Your way to pretty not to be my friend, why don't you sit with us during lacrosse practice."

I send the redhead-Lydia a bitter smile that I'm sure came out more like a snarl then anything else "I'm gonna walk away now" I bit out spinning on my heal and walking briskly to the field.

I drop on the loudly onto the bench next to Stiles who does a double take and then sends me a hesitant look, "if your trying to infiltrate Scotts life then don't you want to sit next to Allison?"

Hearing her name again causes me to dig my nails in farther, a small trickle of blood runs down my thigh and onto the bench. "I'd rather carve 'bite me' into my ass." I snarl.

He stares a me in surprise flailing when he noticed my claws "whoa -hey stop that!" quickly wrapping a large warm hand around my wrist and pulling my hand away from my leg, watching in fascination as the wound closes in front of his eyes.

I force my claws away while he continues to stare in child like amazement "That's so cool!"

I chuckle "It comes in handy."

He gives me a funny look opening his mouth the say something when we hear the whistle blow "McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!"

"What's wrong with that man?" I mutter quickly still watching the field, Stiles laughs next to me, "You know we don't really know"

The sound of a frantic heartbeat reaches my ears and I frown narrowing my eyes at Scotts form running toward the captain- Jackson I think. I jump to my feet right before he rams into him sending the blonde to the ground. Hard.

I wince at the bitter smell of pain. Scott bends over clutching his head in his hands I can feel the change in the air and Stiles runs over to help him into the locker room.

I follow glancing toward the woods when a familiar sent hits my nose, my eyes lock with matching green ones and Derek nods at me turning around and disappearing back into the woods while I go to help the newly turned wolf.

I run into the locker room in time to see Scott wolfed out and on top of the lockers stalking Stiles, I push him behind me snarling at Scott a feral sound loud enough to startle him back a few feet giving Stiles enough time to spray him with a fire extinguisher, before I pulled the human out of the room.

A few seconds later his pulse is back to normal and he calls out with a shaky voice, "Stiles?"

We walk back into the room to find him sitting on a bench a dazed expression on his face, "What happened?" He ask wary of me.

"You just tried to kill your best friend!" I snarl slamming a clawed hand into the locker next to me, "It's the anger. Your pulse rising I could hear it from a mile and a half away if I wanted to Scott!"

"Derek was right, it's a trigger," Stiles said and I send him a 'ya think?' look.

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said exasperated.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles exlaimed.

Well at least one of them has half a brain,

"You can't play in that game on Saturday." I warn.

"She's right, Scott." Stiles agreed with me still giving me a hesitant look.

"But I'm first line!" Scott argued.

"Not anymore." Stiles stated.

"Do you wanna play lacrosse or not kill anyone? It's not a hard decision." I deadpan.

...

The two boys watched while Derek exited the house glancing back toward one of the upper windows once before making his way to his car and peeling out of the drive.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stiles asked a little timidly glancing at the house.

"Is Accalia here?" He whispered.

Scott paused for a minute trying to focus he's hearing, "Her heart beat's really steady I think she's asleep we'll just have to be quiet."

They quickly stuck a shovel into the disturbed ground.

...

The next morning Scott watched Derek and Accalia get taken out of the house in handcuffs. One of the officers jerking Accalia enough that she tripped a little down the stairs causing Derek to pull against the cuffs and bark "Hey Watch it!"

Scott raised his brows not sure why it surprised him how protective Derek was over his sister.

Stiles on the other hand was sliding into the front seat of the police car with the two Hale siblings in cuffs in the back seat.

"Just so you know I'm not scared of you," He muttered.

Derek glared at him while Accalia growled a low rumble through her chest, "Okay, maybe I am." Stiles relented.

"Doesn't matter, I just wanna know something. That girl you killed, she was a werewolf, wasn't she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Fuck you 'Stilinski!" Accalia snarled the pure hurt behind the words shocking him so much he leaned back in his seat against the dash board.

Derek subtly leaned into her side to calm her down before scowling at the boy.

"why are you so worried about us when it's you friend that's the problem? When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do? Huh? Keep cheering him on? We can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek leaned forward, "And trust me, you want to."

"And trust me when I tell you," Accalia said her eyes filled with rage induced tears "You better hope they never let me out of these cuffs."

Stiles eyes widened and his dad pulled him out of the car.

Scott who had been listening in shook his head.

"What did we do?"


	2. Elivs Presley, Disney Land!

~ It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now, and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.~

...

"And if thats not enough to really kick you in the balls, the medical examiner I.D'ed the body- both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!"

"My sister." I state startling the two boys so much that Stiles let's out a yelp and hides behind Scott who takes three steps back.

"Accalia W-what are you doing here?" Stiles stutters out as I walk towards them the motion of my body taking on a naturally primal tone.

"She was twenty-six. In new york she was in collage for criminal justice, she wanted to catch the people responsible for the death of our family." I say coming to rest against a locker in front of the two.

Stiles hesitantly creeps out from behind Scott listening cautiously while I talk.

"She was stubborn and sarcastic and logical and she couldn't tell a joke for anything! But she cared. She took care of us, tracking me down every time I tried to run away, making Derek eat when he wouldn't, and keeping me from clawing my own arms off when I had night mares for the first four years!"

I progressively got louder and louder while I talked, my control fighting to slip.

"And now she's dead! And instead of getting to rest with the rest of our family, you DUG HER UP!" I screeched my claws shredding the locker my hand was braced on, they flinch back from me.

Scott looks terrified and Stiles has his mouth hung open in shock his eyes wide and glassy. I roar curling in on myself, wrapping my arms so tight around me a rib snaps, the pain bringing back what little bit of control I had left.

"I should kill you for that." I say eerily calm considering the rate my heart was beating.

They back up I can't bring myself to worry about the alarming rate that stiles' heart is beating or the shallow breathes he lets out, while I set my attention on Scott.

"But I'm not going to. Do you know who cuts werewolves in half Scott?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"I I don't - " He suttered shaking his head.

"Werewolf hunters. They like to cut us in half to make sure we cant heal, but I happen to know a little fun fact that two out of three argents atleast, have a fetish for torture. I'm not gonna kill you Scott. Im gonna leave you alone."

He furrows his brows and blinks at me in confused mistrust.

So I smirk something bitter and nasty and animalistic, "Im gonna wait for you to slip you- and you will slip up. And then I'm gonna let the argents have you and when they finally have you begging for your life and they're just about to bring that broad sword down you're gonna get that same look on your face that Laura did, and then you'll know how she felt." I snarl turning around just as the locker room doors opened and the rest of the team came barreling through the door.

I shoulder past them while they give me confused looks and some cat call and whistle, I hear Jackson snarl out "What the hell is wrong with you McCall"

I smirk to myself.

...

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked while him and Scott walking into School on monday.

"I don't know, I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"I have," Stiles says "But they usually end a little differently."

Scott made a face torn between amusement and disgust rolling his eyes at this best friend. "Okay, A: I never had a dream that felt so real and B: never give me that much detail of you in bed again."

"Noted, let me take a guess here-" Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"No, I know. You think it's got something to do with Allison and me going out tomorrow. You think I'm gonna' lose control and rip her throat out." Scott sighed.

"No, of course not." Stiles said with a smile. He gave Stiles a look of disbelief and he relented, "Okay, that's totally it."

"Hey, C'mon, it's gonna' be okay. I think you're handling this pretty amazingly. Considering there's not like a 'werewolf for beginners' class you can take." Stiles said trying to reassure his best friend.

"Yeah, not a class. But maybe a teacher."

"Who?" Stiles asked, "Derek!?" He exclaimed hitting him over the back of the head. "Did you forget about the part where we tossed him and his sister in jail- who wants us both dead by the way!"

"I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real." Scott said worried.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened," Scott answered, opening the field door for them.

They came to an abrupt stop at the sigh of a bloodied and tattered school bus.

"I think it did," Stiles said to Scott his voice trailing off when his eyes landed on Accalia.

She had on a simple black dress covered in blood red roses, a faded blue jean jacket and a pair of black biker boots.

She was leaning against the brick wall of the school one leg braced on the wall behind her, she had a black painted thumb nail in her mouth and her milk chocolate hair was pulled into a pony tail a few stray hairs falling into her green eyes, that were blazing with something he would eventually come to recognize as the blood lust of a delta.

But she didn't seem shocked at all, his heart stuttered and her gaze snapped over to him mint green eyes landing on whiskey gold ones, he felt a flush work its way up his skin though he couldn't tell you why and her lips twitched, heading in there direction she breezed past them without a second glance her perfume clouding his senses.

...

I'm late to Chemistry, by ten minutes considering

I spent the majority of the morning trying to sneak around police to get a look at the crime scene for myself not that I came up with much except that the victim is still alive-barely.

Walking closer to the classroom door my over sensitive ears pick up on Scott voice I paused to listen.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said.

I tilt my head back in forth in a 'so so' motion since I actually happened to know that most of the blood was his.

"Could've been animal blood," Stiles tried. "Ya know? maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"ate it." I made a face torn between disgust and amusement, shaking my head.

Idiots.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven," Stiles said in the most sarcastic tone of voice I've every heard and I have to stop myself from laughing forcing it down and reminding myself what they did. "You're the on who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski," I groan quietly to myself already feeling a headache coming on at the sound of Mr. Harris' voice. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull out the headphones once in a while."

I took that as my cue strolling into the class face carefully blank, heartbeat steady when all eyes turn to me. "Miss Hale how nice of you to join us, care to tell me why your late?" Mr. Harris droned.

I sigh carelessly "Well someone told me to go to hell, I got lost on the way but I'm here now." I deadpan causing a few snicker to ring out around the classroom.

"Cute." Harris sneered, "Take a seat next to Mr. Lahey before I decide to give you detention- forever."

I roll my eyes falling the line of his pointed finger to a gangly boy with a mop of curly blonde hair , who was hunched over in his seat, his heart beat was stuttering nervously and he smelled like pain.

I walk over and sit down next to him, the dull thud of my butt hitting the chair causing him to jump, he looks at me with wide ocean blue eyes, theres a bruise on his sharp cheek bone and his lips are parted from either shock or fear I couldn't be sure, but something about him made my face soften and I smiled as genuinely and reassuringly as I could.

He seemed to relax a little giving me a small shy smile in return and I held my hand out in greeting, "Accalia." I state.

He hesitates only for a second before wrapping a large trebling hand around mine, "I-Isaac." He stutters.

I subtly drew out some of his pain while he was shaking my hand fighting not to wince when I felt the amount of pain he was truly in, and knowing he had to have a lot more bruises where I couldn't see.

His shoulders slumped with relief from the little pain I was taking from him and my heart wrenched, I decided right then and there that I was gonna be his friend, this would be good for me, to have one thing away from the alpha or Scott and the Argents.

"Well Isaac, I've decided that your gonna be my new and only friend here at Beacon Hills high so I really hope your taste in music doesn't suck."

His eyes light up in amusement and maybe excitement and a little disbelief , "Me too," He said quiet and nervous.

"Hey I think they found something!" A girl from the front of the class yelled causing the entire class to gather around the window. We watched them wheel a bloodied man on a stretcher toward an ambulance I could hear his heart rate rising and knew what was coming seconds before it happened.

He sprung upward screaming in hysterics, the class erupted in startled screams and Isaac jumped bumping into my shoulder, I reached out a hand to steady him.

"That's good, that means he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles voice filled my ears once again and I glanced at him and Scott.

"Stiles. I did that." Scott said his heart racing, Stiles turned and caught my eye his filled with controlled panic and worry, I raised a brow at him gently nudging Isaac back to our desk.

...

Isaac's taste in music didn't suck, in fact we had a lot in common, and following Chemistry we both dropped into seats at an empty table in the Cafeteria.

We sat directly across from each other, a bottle of grape pop in front of Isaac - because I hated grape- and a red pop in front of me- Isaac's allergic to red dye- my phone sat in the middle of the table between us. I grinned wolfishly at him counting down from three before pressing play and yelling "Go!"

He took a deep breath frantically singing along with the lyrics.

"Harry Truman, Doric Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio." He rushed before point a finger at me signaling my turn.

"Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Televison, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe." I snapped my finger at him.

"Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmujom, Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye" He sucked in a breathe and motioned for me to continue.

"Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen, Marciano, Liberace, Sanyana goodbye!"

As the chorus started we grabbed our pop unscrewing the cap and chugging as much as we could before the second verse.

"Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev, Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc." I grinned.

"Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron, Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock around the Clock" He gasped out leaning back in his chair while I said as fast as I could.

"Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley,-"

"Disney land!" Isaac called a little lounder then he intended to causing to tables around us to glance over, while he turned a rosey shade of pink and ducked his head down.

I on the other hand burst into laughter the first time I've laughed since Laura- a real laugh the one that left me falling back against my seat and kicking my legs under the table- causing the rest of the cafeteria to look over at us, I have a rather obnoxious laugh but I can't bring myself to care.

I slide a chocolate bar over to Isaac in between laughs, "You win!" I gasp out he grins at me still red as a tomato before breaking the candy in half and handing me one.

I ignore the look of shock and confusion on Stiles and Scotts face popping the chocolate in my mouth and sighing in contentment.

...

I whipped through the forest bring my bike to a skidding stop beside our burned out house, killing the engine and tossing my leg over the side I ignored the cringe that made it's way briefly onto my brothers face, where he stood on the porch in front of Scott. I scowled.

I growl lowly at him walking up the stairs and roughly shouldering him out of the way to lean up and press a quick kiss to Derek's cheek he rolls his eyes fondly and pushes me into the house where I listen to him tell Scott to trust his senses and go back to the bus.

I huff trying and failing to bite down the curiosity building in my chest I growl at myself and run upstairs to dump my bag quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt slipping Laura's leather jacket on over it and letting my hair down.

I breeze past Derek on my way back down the stairs stopping just short of the door when his voice rings out, "Where are you going Lia?" (Lee -uh)

"A walk?" It comes out more of a question and I curse myself sending him a sheepish smile.

He sighs and pitches the bridge of his noise, "I thought you weren't gonna help him, your gonna let him out himself to the argents you said and I quote. "Im just gonna sit back sip a pina colota and let nature take it's course"

I roll my eyes, "Who said anything about helping? I'm gonna see how he does, and then do better." I smirk.

He chuckles in exasperation "Oh course you are, do me a favor and don't get arrested again."

I scoff, "Have a little faith der bear."

He glares at me, "Watch yourself guppy,"

I narrow my eyes, its not my fault that when my father took me and Cora to the aquarium on our six birthday I was more excited about the guppies then the sharks. Does that suddenly give everyone permission to call me Guppy for the rest of my life? Im not too sure.

"Touché."

"Don't wait up!" I call bolting out the door before he can stop me.

...

I skid to a stop behind a tree once I spot Scott and Stiles standing in front of the jeep staring up at the large gate that separated them from the bloody bus.

"This looks pretty easy," Stiles said preparing to climb the gate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere." Scott stopped him. I frowned leaning closer.

"What why?"

"Some one has to keep watch." Scott said.

"Wait, why should I keep watch?" Stiles asked putting his hands on his hips, I sigh looking skyward for strength.

"Because there's only two of us," Scott said like it's obvious.

"Okay, Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin? I don't wanna' be Robin all the time." Stiles whined.

"Nobody's Batman, or Robin any of the time." Scott said through a sigh.

I raise a brow amused trying to stop myself from thinking that if I could actually trust them I might have liked them.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked deflated.

"Just stay here," Scott demanded.

"Oh my God, okay!" Stiles snapped stomping back over to the jeep.

I wait a minute after Scotts gone to make my presence known.

"I'm actually more partial to Ironman if I had to pick a super hero." I state walking out of the shadow of the tree.

"Holy God!" Stiles screamed whirling around to face me, one hand clutched to his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm hunting unicorns, what do you think I'm doing Stiles?" I snark.

"Your helping?" He says confused.

I roll my eyes heavily before settling a glare at him, "Why does everyone assume i'm helping? No, I'm waiting for him to be done and them I'm gonna do better." I say repeating what I told Derek.

He sighs running a hand down his face, before squinting at me, "So uh, what was all that with Lahey today?"

I cross my arms over my chest "All what? Isaac's my friend."

He huffs moving to sit in the drivers seat of his jeep instead of standing around all night, I stand in front of the window glaring from under my lashes.

"Since when?"

"Since I decided he was gonna be my friend, considering he's never dug up my family and blamed their murder on me and my brother." I state.

Stiles flails narrowly missing hitting the steering wheel with his hand, "We though you killed her, we were trying to help!" He insisted.

"No you weren't. Your best friend is bitter about being turned into a werewolf with a lack of self control, and decided to blame every bad thing that happened on the only other werewolves you know of, thus pissing off the only people who could help you."

He shrinks in his seat, before his eyes widen dramatically and he starts to honk his horn rapidly.

I follow his line of sight to a security guard in the lot and then to Scott running toward the jeep.

I smirk at Stiles "Tag I'm it."

I take off running toward Scott ducking past him before tossing myself effortlessly over the fence and tucking behind a school bus before the guard spotted me.

After he finally left I crept onto the bus the smell of blood hitting my nose and causing my eyes to glow.

I smile.

...

I was walking down the street some time later when a car come to a screeching halt next to me, I glanced over rolling my eyes but grinning fondly and making my way to the passenger door.

"You know I would've been fine walking Derek."

He glances at me, "Did you find anything?" He asks ignoring my comment.

I scrunch up my nose, "I caught a scent, ash, power, and a whole lot of anger."

He furrows his brows, "The Alpha then?"

I nod, "That's my best bet, where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to get gas, and then were going to talk to the victim." He said turning into the gas station.

"You want to see if we can find out why he was targeted." I state with an understanding nod.

I step out of the car with him and he hands me a twenty so I can pay while he fills up, I just make it back when two SUV's block us in.

A couple of big guys with big guns get out, a man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes seems to be the leader and I can tell by the look of him that this is Chris Argent.

My body whines it's self into a predatory stance out of primal instinct when they get a little too close. "Nice ride."

We don't say anything glaring so intimidating that any one else probably wouldn't dropped dead.

"Black cars though...very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

I narrow my eyes leaning back against the car.

"Personally, I've very protective of the things I love," He's taunting us. "That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?"

I snarl at him baring my teeth, and Derek wraps my arm in a vice grip to keep me in place, I growl lowly but I don't dare let my eyes glow.

He smirks at me, "There we go. you can actually look through your windshield now. See how it makes everything so much clearer?"

They turn to walk back to their cars and I spit in their direction while Derek says "You forgot to check the oil."

Argent turned around, "Check the mans oil." One of his goons sticks the butt of this rifle through the passenger window, I clench my fist.

"Drive safely."

When they're finally gone I snarl yanking the door open and furiously brushing the glass of the seat ignoring the pieces cutting my palms and the blood running down my arm from them even though they heal just as quickly as I get them.

"Accalia." Derek say and my eyes fill with rage induced tears. "Accalia Stop!" He yells grabbing my arms and pulling me around to face him, I roar at him my eyes flashing and teeth lengthening into deadly points.

He pulls me to his chest and I let a few tears fall digging my fingers into his back and breathing in his sent until I have control back.

"Thanks." I mutter pulling back and sliding into my seat without another word Derek sighs but doesn't push and we head to the hospital.

...

"Open your eyes."

"Open your eyes." Derek demands again and the man slowly opens his blood shot eyes.

"Look at me." his eyes land on us and they widen.

"What do you remember?" I ask.

"Hale." He breathes.

"What did you say?" I demand.

"Hale." He repeats, "Im sorry."

Derek shakes his head, "How do you know our name?"

"Im sorry." He whispers drifting off I can hear his heart rate dropping rapidly.

"Derek we gotta get out of here now!"

...

"DEREK! ACCALIA! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Scotts voice rang out.

Me and Derek stood at the top of the stairs in the shadows. "We didn't do anything." Derek said his voice bouncing off the walls.

"You killed him!" Scott insisted.

"He died." Derek relied tonelessly.

"Like you're sister died?"

My anger flared dangerously my claws digging into my palms, drops of blood once again staining the floor of my house.

"Our sister went missing, we came here looking for her!" Derek bit out.

"You found her." Scott said indifferent.

My teeth lengthen my bottom lip shaking in rage and the amount of control I'm fighting to keep knowing that every part of my DNA is fighting against me.

"We found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch us!" Derek snarled.

"I think you killed all of them." Scott said walking up the stairs, "And im gonna tell everyone starting with the sheriff."

At that moment Derek's had enough, he lets out a roar getting him by the jacket and tossing him down the stairs, jumping down after him.

He didn't anticipate Scott getting up before him, and Scott sent him through the wall.

I completely loose whatever ounce of control at that moment, my heart beat sky rocketing. The rage takes over and I feel myself shift, pure savage energy flooding my veins as my claws extend fully, longer, sharper then Scott or Dereks and a off putting jet black, My teeth lengthen into long points so razor sharp they could rival a vampires, and my eyes light up a shocking and terrifying silver.

I can see Derek glance toward me at the top of the stairs, he smirks at Scott, "That was cute."

I snarl tossing my body off the stairwell landing in a silent crouch in front of Scott. In an instant we collide.

He lands a couple hits but I don't feel them I simply keep swinging, I can feel his blood splatter on my face and chest while I repeatedly tear into his chest, I'm dimly aware that he's not shifted anymore, if I don't stop im gonna kill him but i'm too far gone to anchor myself now.

I raise my hand again only to have my head snap to the side a burning sting running from my temple to my chin. I gasp bringing a human hand to the side of my face. My fingers come away coated in my blood, and i know Derek scratched me.

Scott's collapsed on an old couch a shocked expression on his face one hand rubbing they now healing wounds on his chest, Derek stands in front of him his stony gaze leveled on me.

I can only image what I look like sitting on the floor human again and panting, covered in Scotts blood and now mine. I nod at him to let him know I'm under control and he turns his attention back to Scott.

"We didn't kill him, okay? It's not your fault and it's not ours." he said firmly.

"Theres another," Scott breathes.

"He's called an alpha he's the most dangerous of our kind, he's stronger and more animalistic then either of us." It doesn't escape my notice that he doesn't include me, "Me and you were beta's."

"What's Accalia?" Scott asks eyes trailing over me warily.

"She's a Delta. Pack enforcer."

I sigh, "Look Scott we're trying to find him but we can't do that without you,"

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. Your part of his pack." Derek explained.

I pin him with my stare.

"He wants you."

...

A/N!

Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! I'm so glad you like this story so far!

Here's chapter two! I hope you like it and continue to review!

And to all those who read "The Winchester and the Werewolf" I should have the next chapter up later today!

Enjoy :)


	3. Nordic Blue Monkshood

A howl echoed through my head, and I bolted upright with a gasp. I look around the dark room and realize that Derek is already up and pulling on his shoes. Another howl echo's and I groan tossing my legs over the side of the mattress and pulling on a pair of blue jean shorts under my oversized grey shirt I was sleeping in, I quickly stepped into a pair of running shoes and followed Derek out of the house.

...

We chase the Alpha to a neighborhood right outside the city, he'd gone after a car and by the sound of the sniper rifle I can only assume it was a hunter. We stop on a roof top our eyes trailing the darkness until they once again landed on our target, It growled at us from the roof top directly across from us.

Derek growls back getting a running start and jumping, I can smell the hot gun powder before it happens and I panic, I jump after him, knocking us both the concrete below us as a shot rings out.

Derek lands on his back and I land a few inches next to him on my stomach, I try to roll over onto my back but a sharp pain in my torso stops me causing me to gasp, the sharp intake of breathe causing all my muscle's to seize, I let out a choked cry and Derek comes to my side carefully rolling me over.

I hiss and he winces carefully lifting up my shirt, and there on my left side directly on my hip is a bullet hole, it smokes blue and we share a worried look, when seconds later it starts to pour blood.

Its black.

...

"So wait you're telling me there's another hunter in town?" Stiles asked Scott as they walked into the cafeteria.

He nods, "The Alpha tried to kill her."

Stiles fidgets, "Okay, I don't like this, where's Accalia?" He asks as an after thought

Scott furrows his brow glancing around the room and shrugging his shoulders.

Stiles spots a mop of blonde curls and practically runs over to it falling into the seat besides him, Isaac jumps his eyes flickering around frantically for a moment before they settle on Stiles and he frowns.

"Have you heard from Accalia?" Stiles asks bluntly.

Isaac looks taken back for a minute, "N-not that its any of your business she texted me this morning saying she wasn't gonna be in school today."

Stiles sputters, "wha- why?"

Isaac regaurds him with a weird look, "I don't know." He says getting up and walking away without another word.

Stiles gets a sinking feeling that something is terribly wrong.

...

Derek stalks into the school right before the bell rings, digging his claws into his hands while he fights to reign in his control, Accalia was outside, laying behind the school unable to heal. waiting for him to come back, so he needed to make this as quick as possible.

He didn't want his little sister to know how much he was panicking but is wasn't looking good. her skin was turning grey, her lips were chapped a blue color and her green eyes were dull. Not to mention dark veins had appeared on her hip and by now they were trailing up her side toward her rib cage.

Her breathes were shallow her body racked with shivers and every couple minutes her muscles would seize.

He stopped when he caught a sent that he vaguely recognized, he spotted the blonde lacrosse captain standing at his locker and took a deep breathe to compose himself and quickly walked over to him blurting out, "Where's Scott McCall?"

Jackson startled, regarding him with distaste "Why should I tell you?"

He clenched his fist tighter gritting his teeth together, "Because I asked nicely and I only do that once."

Jackson smirked at him, "Okay tough guy why don't you tell me what your selling him?"

Derek stared at him blankly, "Steroids?"

Jackson huffed rolling his eyes, "No girl scout cookies, what the hell do you think im talking about?"

Derek gives him the blankest, unimpressed face he can muster before deciding he was wasting time, "Forget it, i'll find him myself."

Turning to walk away, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "No we're not done here-"

He snapped, sneering he whirled around getting a hand around his neck and slamming him face first into the locker. It was then he noticed his claws managed to sink into the back of his neck, his eyes widened and he ripped himself away, collapsing behind the corner and breathing deeply forcing his claws away.

His sensitive hearing picked up on Scott's name, and he listened to the Argent girl and her friend talk about how Scott was supposed to be at her house today after school.

The bell ringing snapped him back and caused him to grip his ears painfully, he gritted his teeth together, and headed back the way he came, he would have to catch Scott before he left.

...

Accalia lay where he left her, shivering violently, she coughed harshly and a drop of black blood ran down her bottom lip, Derek swallowed thickly wiping it away with his thumb.

He carefully lifted her up in his arms wrapping one of hers around his shoulder and helping her walk toward the parking lot, "Come on leelee, I've got you." He murmured reassuringly.

After glancing around the parking lot and not being able to spot Scott, Accalia's eyes fell on a powder blue jeep, "S-Stiles." She stuttered out shakily, nodding her head in the direction when Derek looked at her in question.

He grunted heading in that direction and walking out into the path of the moving jeep, when Accalia suddenly seized up again, jerking out of his arms and onto the asphalt as the jeep came to a screeching halt.

Stiles stumbled out of the jeep getting ready to demand to know what the hell Derek was doing when his eyes fell on Accalia, the she wolf looked to be on the verge of death, sprawled out on the pavement her head rolled to the side and her unfocused green eyes landing on him, his stomach dropped.

"What happened?" He flailed.

Before Derek could answer Scott skidded to a stop next to the trio, "Derek what the hell are you doing here?"

Derek motioned to Accalia, "She was shot."

To prove his point further Accalia rolled onto her side coughing up more blood onto her lips, Derek grimace crouching down next to her to whip her mouth with his sleeve.

"Why isn't she healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't" Accalia rasped out, "It was - it was a different kind of bullet."

"Like a silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No you idiot." Derek growled.

"That what she meant when she said you only had forty eight hours," Scott murmured.

Derek suddenly looked more worried then Scott had ever seen him, "What? Who said forty eight hours?"

"The women who shot her."

"Hunter bitch." Accalia snarled her back arching off the ground as she let out a startled gasp, showing off a pair of deadly fangs that quickly reseeded back, while her eyes continued to switch back and forth between colors dangerously.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Scott demanded frantically.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't!" Accalia snarled.

"She's not looking so good." Stiles muttered biting his nail nervously.

"Just help me put her in the car," Derek said.

He reached down scooping her effortlessly into his arms, and she instantly turned pressing her face into his chest.

Scott opened the passenger door and pushed the seat up for Derek to lay her in the backseat, he climbed into the passenger seat and turned to cover her with is jacket before turning to Scott outside the window.

"You need to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told him.

"How am I gonna do that?"

"She's an argent she's with them!"

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked seriously.

Derek looked appalled, "Well despite the fact that I'm pretty sure you don't want a sixteen year old girls blood on her hands, you need us."

Scotts eyes trailed back to Accalia when she gave a particularly violent shudder and he sighed, "Fine, I'll try. Get them out of here."

Stiles turns the key in the ignition, "I hate you so much for this,"

Accalia groaned and rolled over onto her side facing toward the front of the car, and Derek spared her a worried glance while Stiles sighed, "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats were almost there?"

"Oh i'm sorry if me dying in your backseat inconveniences you!" Accalia bits out sarcastically glaring at him.

"Your not gonna die." Derek said firmly before turning to Stiles, "Almost where?"

"Your house," He says like its obvious.

"What? No, you can't take us there!" Derek exclaimed.

"I can't take you to your own house?!" Stiles sputtered.

"Not when she's like this, it could be crawling with hunters and there's no way she can protect herself."

"Okay you know what?" Stiles muttered pulling over on the side of the road and turning the jeep off.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, hmm? Is she dying?"

"Yes." Accalia said at the same time that Derek barked, "No!"

Accalia painfully propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, "Derek are you with us today? Look at me! Shit I know I look like I'm dying, I feel like it too. I should be dead anyways." She mutters quietly and mostly to herself.

Derek clenched his jaw and turned his back to her his nails digging into his palms.

He knew what Accalia thought of herself. He knew about the survivors guilt, even more so since her twin sister was amongst the victims. He heard it all the time. She shouldn't even be here, Cora deserved to live more then she did, Delta's were an abomination anyways, it wasn't natural for her to be here.

It didn't make it any easier to hear hell there were times when he thought she was damn straight suicidal. But especially now that he knew she could actually die, it was like a kick in the face, she was all he had left.

Accalia knew it too, judging by the guilty regretful expression she wore across her face at that moment, "Shit, Derek, I'm sorry. I promise I'm not gonna die okay? It's not even that bad, you know I'm dramatic."

Stiles was now look between the two with a sort of sympathetic hesitance while Derek sighed and turned around to look at her with a raised brow, "Really?" He reached over tugging her shirt up to reveal the bullet hole.

She grimaced. The skin around it was an angry red, it hadn't healed at all there was even still blood leaking from it, black droplets beading down her hip, and the dark veins had reached the bottom of her rib gage.

"Oh my god what the hell is that?" Stiles whined covering his mouth and looking away trying not to gag at the sight. "Maybe, you should just get out," He blurted.

Accalia narrowed her eyes at him and Derek pined him with a harsh glare, "Start the car, of I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles stared at him blankly for a minute before glancing back at Accalia who in the brief moment of thinking they weren't paying attention to her, looked terrified, and he sighed turning the key in the ignition.

...

"Where am I supposed to take them?" Stiles asked Scott sometime later, they were pulled over on the side of the road and he had the phone to his ear, while Accalia had fallen into a fitful sleep in the backseat her body wracked with shivers every couple minutes.

"Take them somewhere, anywhere." Scott said sounding agitated.

"By the way, she's starting to smell," Stiles said.

"Like-like what?"

"Like death," Stiles stressed turning to check on the she wolf in the back while Derek once again glared at him.

"Take them to the animal clinic," Scott suggested.

"What about your boss?"

"He should be gone by now, there's a spare key behind the dumpster in the back."

Stiles sighed handing the phone to Derek, "Your not gonna believe where he wants me to take you,"

"Did you find it?" Derek questioned.

"How am I gonna fine one bullet, it's like the frickin walmart of guns over here?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Look, if you don't find it then she's dead alright?"

Those words hit Stiles in a weird way and he turned to look at her, he felt a twinge of sympathy when she didn't even seem to get a break from the pain when she was sleeping.

His mind flashed back to the other day in the cafeteria watching her laugh with Isaac, he remembered that laugh. Before the fire when she came to school every day with Cora, wearing her brothers shirt-probably Dereks actually- and her hair in her face, constantly in trouble from laughing during class.

She was loud and full of life, and innocence. Now all traces of the girl she used to be were gone, all except that laugh, and that messy hair. But now all traces of life seemed to be almost completely gone and he swallowed thickly, not sure why it bothered him to this extent.

"Then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive then you need me, and you need her." Derek said.

"Find the bullet." There was a hidden threat behind that demand, and it definitely wasn't an empty one.

...

Stiles quickly shoved the key into the door at the animal clinic, pushing the door open, while Derek shouldered him out of the way carrying Accalia, who, now awake, was coughing in violent fits.

Walking over to a stack of dog food bags he gently set her down brushing the hair out of her face.

Stiles' phone chimed and he took it out his pocket reading the text before turning to Derek, "Does, Nordic Blue Monkshood, mean anything to you?"

Accalia made a pained sound in her throat when she heard it and Derek answered, "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He needs to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm gonna die without it." Accalia rasped.

"Come on, up you go," Derek muttered pulling her up and helping her to the examination room.

She shrugged him off, drawing in ragged breathes while she quickly pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a black lace bra and a pair of shorts.

And Stiles it was so not the time to stare! He scolded himself, Trying to distract from how the black lace, contrasted again her pale skin- and she has a tattoo. okay inappropriate thoughts stilinski get them under control. This is Accalia were thinking about, not Lydia.

But he did wonder about the Latin script on her right rib cage.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't fix." Stiles said hopefully.

Accalia, Let out a shallow laugh fallowed by a hiss of pain moving to lean heavily on the cold steel table.

"If the infection reaches her heart, it'll kill her." Derek said, worried, now that the vein were slowly stretching toward the middle of her ribs.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

Suddenly Accalia gasped and jerked over the side of the table throwing up an alarming amount of black blood.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, while Derek quickly scoped her up onto the table where she tried and failed to catch her breathe.

"It's my body trying to heal itself," She informed him weakly.

"Well it's not doing a vary good job of it."

Derek cursed hitting his hand on the table, "We're running out of time."

Just then is when Accalia's eyes went wide with terror and she bolted upright gasping and clutching at her chest.

Her arm shot out in alarm grabbing onto Stiles' sleeve. "Derek what's happening?!" He asked while she continued to struggle.

"It's in her lungs, she can't breathe!" He yelled in a panic.

Tears where leaking from her eyes now, her body jerking so hard she fell of the table and onto the floor arching her back against the impact.

"What the hell is going one?!" Scott yelled from the door way, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Guys I think she's dying!" Stiles yelling near hysterics when her gasping breathes started to stop.

"Did you get the bullet?!" Derek asked.

Scott jumped frantically pulling it from his pocket and handing it over to Derek.

He sat down on the floor next to her, pulling the top of the bullet off with his teeth and quickly lighting the powder on fire, blue smoke rising into his line of sight.

He scooped it up in his hand, turning back to Accalia who wasn't taking any breathes at the moment, and biting his tongue he pressing the hot wolvesbane into the bullet wound.

Pushing Scott and Stiles back out of the way, when, she ached off the floor, her hips thrusting, when she screamed in pain, the sound shrill and awful.

Her entire body arched with the force of the second wave of pain, a feral roar sounding with the second scream while the veins receded back and the hole knitted its self back together, leaning nothing but smooth skin behind.

It was silent for a minute, except for the sound of Accalia's ragged breathes when Stiles exclaimed, "that, was awesome! Yes!" Pumping a fist in the air.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked while Derek pulled her to her feet, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Except for the agonizing pain," She glared

"Well then I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sigh of health." Stiles said.

She sent him a look, but there was a hint of amusement behind it and he grinned.

"Okay, we saved her life, which means you're gonna, leave us alone, you got that?" Scott spoke. "And if you don't, I'm goning to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek growled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Accalia sneered, "Oh yeah, we can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

...

"Who is he?" Scott asked looking at the unmoving man in the wheel chair.

"Out uncle." Derek answered, "Peter Hale."

Accalia felt like she couldn't breath all over again. Peter. Her uncle Peter.

He was the one she ran too when she did something to piss Derek off and he was chasing her through the house. He was the one to carry her upstairs when she insisted she wasn't tired and then fell asleep on the couch five minutes later. And she knew that he was the one that saved her, that night.

"Is he...like you? A werewolf?" Scott questioned.

Derek answered unemotionally, while Accalia stood tensely in the corner. "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six year's ago, my sister and I were at school when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside, including Accalia. They were the only survivors."

"So...what make you so sure they set the fire?"

"Because I was there Scott!" I snarled, "They were the only ones who knew about us."

"Then they had a reason." Scott said.

And in that moment Accalia had never disliked him more.

Derek glared at him, "You tell me what justifies this."

He turned his uncle to his other side. Where half of his face was scarred from clearly severe burns.

Accalia reached out wrapping a hand around his arm and drawing some of the pain away, while Derek talked.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in out family that were permanently ordinary in that fire. Children, Accalia's twin. This is what they do."

Accalia turned, glaring at Scott with a fierce intensity.

"This is what Allison will do."

...

A/N!

Thank you all for the reviews I'm so glad you like this story so far!

Heres the next chapter I really hope you liked it!

~ ~ Thank you I'm glad you like her! You'll be finding out all bout the Delta stuff in a couple chapters. It's not gonna be a really slow burn, but I don't want to rush into it either, it's gonna picking up soon!

Until, next time lovelies~ LilMissSomethingElse.


	4. She's Strawberry Blonde

Thursday morning I, waltzed through the school doors, my black leather booties clicking on the hard floor, thick black thigh high socks hugged my toned legs and my leather skater skirt brushed against the exposed olive toned skin above them.

My slim torso and arms were covered in a black and white stripped long sleeve top, and my long taupe military style vest topped off the look.

My eyes were rimmed in a thick coal liner as usual and My lips were glossed red, there wasn't one thing about my appearance that gave away the fact that I had been as good as dead a few days before.

My mint green eyes scanned the hall looking for a certain pair of best friends. When they landed on my target, the two were crowded around Stiles' locker his arms waving wildly as he pulled books out of his back pack and talked animatedly.

I took a deep breathe and look heaven ward asking a silent 'why me?' before walking the rest of the way over there.

Coming to a stop in front of them, I nervously tugged on the bottom of the braid hanging over my right shoulder when they turn wide chocolate brown and whiskey gold eyes on me, the words dieing in there throats.

I cleared my throat feeling awkward as I stood in front of them and not understanding exactly why. I wrung my fingers together before sighing and dropping my hands down to my side.

"Look I was just- You didn't have to- What I'm trying- Thank you." I blurted watching Scotts brow furrow and Stiles hit his hairline.

"I know you didn't really have a choice, and would've probably gladly let me die, but you didn't, so thanks I guess." I say my noise scrunching up as I force the words from my mouth.

By now the two were gaping at me while I felt my face heat slightly I huffed. "Look I know there was another attack last night at the video store, I wasn't there, but if you need help for anything...I guess you can ask me."

I grimace before the words are even out of my mouth feeling like i'll come to regret them.

I only give them enough time to nod dumbly at me before I run across the hall and loop my arm through Isaacs who give's me a shy smile in return, while we walk to chemistry together.

"So Isaac how's my favorite mammal?" That one pulls a surprised laugh out of him and I give a cheeky grin tucking a stray piece of hair behind my overly pierced ear while he shrugs his shoulder.

"Well..."

...

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight." Harris droned, "Students below a C average are required to attend- Miss Hale put the acid down before you melt someone's face off please."

I peer up through my eyelashes still swirling the beaker of acid in one hand to see Mr. Harris and half the class staring at me I huff a breathe through my nose and set the beaker down none too gently.

He pitches the bridge of his nose, "I'll go ahead and assume I'll be seeing you later, I'm sure you have a guardian of some sort to watch you." he says implying a heavy need for one.

I smile in a sickly sweet way, "Yes, my brother. He's a lot like me, I think you'll like him."

His frown deepens and his shoulders slump like he's just given up on my world and I snicker. Isaac holds out his hand for a silent high five and I grin slapping my hand against his, Danny a few seats ahead of me grins back at us, I nod at him.

"Had anyone seen McCall?" Mr. Harris asks coming to a stop besides Stiles who had the cap to a yellow highlighter in his mouth and was highlighting every sentence in the book like they're all important. I feel my lips twitch some and duck my head down hiding my smile in my palm.

He didn't have time to answer before Jackson walked in looking like there was a time bomb inserted into his face he silently sat in his seat where Mr. Harris walked to me him.

"Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason you just let me know okay?"

I snorted, "Well shit I'll give him a reason," Isaac bit his lip to hide the grin threatening to break through and shook his head at me, "Be nice," He muttered.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mister Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. Its Chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles shot the highlighter cap out of his mouth and caught it mid air. I shift uncomfortable at the little surge of heat through my body, I write it off as the full moon being next week and my body being more sensitive to the fact.

Really thats all it is.

...

I was wondering to my locker some time later when a familiar scent hit my nose, "Derek?" I muttered tilting my head to the side probably resembling a confused puppy more then I'd like to admit.

My phone chimed and I stopped to dig it out of my bag 'Der-Bear' said : "I got Jackson, find out if the girl saw anything."

I scoff "What no, how's your day, make good choices, Love you?" I muttered knowing he would hear me, I wasn't disappointed when my phone chimed again a minute later.

: You hate School. If I told you to make good choices, you'd do the opposite. Love you :

I chuckled, "Love you too."

I sigh closing my locker door, all I had to do know was find out where to find the redhead.

"Accalia!" Stiles yelled coming to a flailing stop in front of me, I raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and he flushed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Listen I can't get a hold of Scott, and Lydia's not in school today so I-"

"Lydia's the redhead right?" I ask cutting him off.

He gives me a weird look, "She's strawberry blonde." I roll my eyes, "doesn't matter!- look I need you to come with me to check on her, she might've seen something."

I hike my bag up on my should and give a short nod, easy enough, "Alright."

He gives me a wary look, "What, just like that? Your not gonna try to glare me to death first?"

I level him with a glare, "Oh there it is,-"

"Look do you want me to come or not?"

"Wha- Yes! Yes I want you to come." He spluttered.

"Well come on then." I said impatiently.

"Alright, were going then. This is us going, to Lydia's. Just g-"

"Stiles." I growl.

"Yes...?"

"Shut up."

"Yup, Got it."

...

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me take my bike." I muttered.

Stiles ran a hand over his head in annoyance as we walked up to the front door of the redheads house. "This saves times, we'll go back for your Ducati later."

I scoff giving him a 'im so judging you' look, "It's a Harley."

"Whatever, can we just do this?" He sighed ringing the door bell.

I roll my eyes as the door opens to reveal yet another red headed women no doubt, 'Lydia's' Mother her blue eyes were glassy and her smile seemed too sweet.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin I'm Stiles Stilinski, And this Is Accalia, were friends of Lydia's from school, we heard about what happened and wanted to come check on her it that's alright." Stiles charmed.

She beamed at him, "Oh, how nice of you, she's in her room, you can follow me it you'd like."

"Honey, there's a Accalia and Stiles here to see you." Mrs. Martin said, as we walked into Lydia's room.

Everything was plush and pastel and I shifted uncomfortably my current housing was a burned out shell of a once loving family home, sharing a room and mattress with my only living sibling left.

"What the hell, is a 'Stiles'?" Lydia questioned.

I snorted, "Um. she tool a little something to ease her nerve. You can go in." Mrs. Martin said defending her intoxicated daughter. I refrained from rolling my eyes shifting once again instead.

Lydia turned to face us and placed her hand on her hip. Her dark blue satin night gown leaving little to nothing to the imagination and I grimace at the sight, "What're you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing, ya know making sure you were okay." Stiles answered sweetly.

She smacked her lips together a few times and I felt my eye twitch as the sound amplified in my ears thanks to over sensitive hearing. "Why?"

She made a patting motion on the bed, telling us to sit, and Stiles turned to glance at me, my lip curled in distaste and I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes sitting down next to her. She grabbed his arm and started rubbing it, then she leaned in super close to his face, "I feel...fantastic."

"Yeah but now I feel sick," I muttered to myself in a mocking way.

"Oh," Stiles said, leaning over her to grad a bottle of pills, "I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast."

I reluctantly cracked an amused smile shaking my head at him.

"I shaw Suzy," She tried, "I shaw..." She failed again.

"I saw..." She trailed off.

The smiles slipped off my face and I felt my features harden, "What did you see Lydia?" I demand.

"Something," She answered.

I clenched my fist reining in my little bit of control, "Something like..?" I pushed through gritted teeth.

"Like a mountain lion?" Stiles questioned, his gaze flickering between the girl on the bed and my curled fist.

"A mountain lion," She dazed. God how many pills did she take I could smell the chemicals seeping out of her skin and I wrinkled my nose.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion" Stiles asked, "Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles questioned even further.

"A mountain lion," She repeated.

I rolled my eyes reaching over the grab a small stuffed Giraffe, sitting on the bed side table, "Lydia, what's this?" I drawl shoving it in her face.

"A mountain lion," Lydia answered immediately.

"You're so drunk," Stiles mused. Then Lydia plummeted her head down on Stiles' lap...way to close for comfort and he made a fish out of water face glancing around frantically.

"Oh for God sake," I grunted slipping my hands under her arms moving her to lay back, a lot more gently then Stiles was expecting if the now soft, socked kind of look he was aiming at me was anything to go by.

I glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Right. Well, we're gonna' go, uh, let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." I gave a nod walking out the door Stiles followed about to close the door when we hear, "Stay."

We both turned back around, "Me? You want me to stay?"

I shook my head letting out a unamused chuckle, grabbing the back of his collar, "I don't care what she wants you drove me here in that tin can of yours, and theres no way we're staying."

"Mhmm, please stay. Please Jackson."

I almost felt bad about the way Stiles' shoulders dropped when he heard that muttering a quiet resigned, "And we're done here." under his breathe.

Her phone chimed and Stiles seemed to perk back up, "Do you want me to get that for you?" He asked the passed out girl.

"It's a message...I don't..." He trailed off and looked at me with wide frightened eyes.

I grabbed the phone, glaring down at the red eyes monster on the screen, I narrowed my eyes, sending the video the my own phone before deleting it from hers.

"Come on, lets get the hell out of here, my skin is crawling from all this pink."

...

I was sitting on Stiles bed fifteen minutes later, while he paced around the room trying yet again to get a hold of Scott, while I send the video to Derek's phone.

"Seriously Scott, where are you? Lydia's totally out of her mind, Jackson looks like he has a time bomb inserted in his face-"

I snort, That's what I thought.

"I'm running around with the green eyed she devil-"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"So if you could answer your freaking phone!- I'm gonna kill you. And i'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how I'm gonna kill you but I'm just gonna do, okay I'm gonna- Gahh"

He yelled in frustration throwing his phone on the bed next to me, I raise a brow at him. "Oh don't look at me like that." He whined dropping down into his desk chair playing a tin pot of chapstick.

"Stiles please tell me i'm gonna-" The Sheriff walked into the room his sentence stopping short at the sight of me sitting on his sons bed, "Oh. I didn't know you had company."

Seeing Stiles 'deer in the headlights' expression I jumped in before he could say something stupid.

I flashed him a charming dimpled grin, gracefully pushing myself to my feet and holding a hand out to him, "Accalia Hale sir, Stiles was helping with Chemistry, I've only been here a few weeks and Harris already hates me, I need all the help I can get." I say with a light laugh.

He grins back at me shaking my hand, "Accalia, yes I remember, it's nice to see you all grown up." I smile politely.

"Now speaking of Harris, Stiles please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at the parent teacher conference tonight."

Stiles who was gaping at me in shock, at the little display I had just put on, winced at his fathers question, "Well that depends on how you define 'Good news'"

"Well I would define it as straight A's and no behavioral issues." The Sheriff said placing his hand on his hip.

"You might want to rethink that definition..."

"Enough said." The Sheriff sighed, "Alright then I'm heading out, are you staying for a while Accalia or..."

"Actually Sheriff I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you? My brother is meeting me at the school."

"That's fine, let me just get my keys, you wanna meet me at the door?"

"Sure thing Sheriff." I grinned, "Thank you."

"No problem."

I turned to grab my bag off of Stiles bed ignore the look he was sending me.

"What the hell was that?!" He burst flailing in his chair.

I roll my eyes, "What was what?"

"The smiling and the laughing, and the manners, where did that come from?"

I turned a smirk at him and he flushed under the intense gaze green eyes, "I'm the apex predator Stiles," I practically purred, leaning over him in his chair watching his throat bob while he swallowed thickly, "I know how to get what I want."

I smiled at him then my dimples once again making an appearance, I could hear the sound of his breath catch in his throat and I laughed leaning back out of his space.

I spun on my heal and waltzed toward the door leaving him a flustered mess, "See you late Stilinksi." I called snapping him out of his shock.

"That wasn't very nice!" He yelled after me and I toss my head back to laugh, meeting the Sheriff at the door.

...

Walking out of the School doors with Derek sometime later, he had a harsh glare on his face while I grinned amused up at him one of my arms hooked through his.

"I told you he was a dick."

He rolls his eyes at me, opening his mouth to retort, when the parking lot is filled with screams.

His eyes widen as the dart around no doubt looking for the Alpha, I grab his arm shaking my head at him when the scent hits my nose, "It's a mountain lion." I say in confusion furrowing my brows.

I hear Scott yell for Allison and glance in his direction, I can see the Sheriff in the middle of the mess trying to calm people down, I can also see the car about to back out into him, and before I can think I take off in a sprint after him.

I ignore the yell of my name, from Derek and push the Sheriff out of the just in time for me to take the hit, I'm slammed to the ground landing on my wrist harshly, I can feel it snap and I bit down on my lip to stop me from yelling out.

"Accalia!" I hear the Sheriff and Derek yell at the same time, Derek scooping me up, "Im fine, I'm Fine!" I insist feeling my arm heal already and feeling a dribble of blood down my chin, where I hat bit to hard on my lip.

Just then two shots rang out in the parking lot, the sharp bang of the gun making me wince.

Our eyes trail to Chris Argent, and Derek pulls me closer to his body protectively.

At his feet lay the dead mountain lion.

...

A/N!

There you have it the next chapter! I'm trying to start building a connection between her and Stiles, I just don't want it to feel to rushed or have the burn be to slow. How am I doing so far? 

You will all be learning more about the Delta stuff in the next couple chapters, I'm thinking you'll get the whole explanation on the next full moon so the episode 'Lunatic'.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed and like this story!

~M~ Thank you I'm so glad you like it!

~ ~ Thank you! I hope the wait wasn't too bad, and I will definitely keep writing im realling digging on the story right now! Im glad you like it!


	5. Sex Scott She's talking about Sex

My trained eyes glowed silver as they tracked Scotts movements through the Parking garage, My heart sped up in excitement the closer he got.

He dropped a bottle of milk and it rolled to meet me, I practically whined at the perfectness of this situation, my claws slid out and I swiftly sliced through the bottled rolling it quietly back out to Scott.

I watched his eyes widen in realization before letting out a primal growl, my lips pulling into a smirk as I took off after him.

My feet pounded silently against the pavement my breathes coming out in slow puffs, I weaved around cars lunging myself up into the rafters when Scott glanced behind him, following the scent of pungent fear seeping from his pores.

He ducks around a corned and my ears are filled with the sound of car alarms, I slap the palms of my hands over my ears my nails digging into my head as I let out a frustrated growl.

I focus past the car alarms getting a lock on his heart beat, 'thu thump thu thump thu thump' Ive almost reached him when his phone goes off and I stop for a second to marvel at the stupidity while he fumbles with his phone, before shaking my head and creeping up behind him.

I get a fist around his collar lifting him up and off the ground with little to no effort, slamming him non to gently down onto the hood the nearest car, I snarl in his face.

"Your dead."

...

Derek and I walked calmly through the parking garage while Scott trailed behind us fuming, "What the hell was that?!"

"I said I was gonna train you I didn't say when." Derek said uncaringly.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He yelled.

Derek glanced back at him, "Not yet." I snort.

"Wha- But I was fast right?"

I giggle honest to god giggle, "Not fast enough." I wink back at him.

He putters, "But the car alarm thing, that was smart right."

I tilt my head side to side, in a so so manner, "Until your phone went off." Derek said while I chimed in, "I was already behind you by that time anyway, you should've kept running."

"Okay well would you just stop?!" He demanded.

We stop spinning around to face him with matching eye rolls, "What happened the other night, Stiles dad almost getting hurt?" He glanced at me in what could've been gratefulness if it wasn't for the distain on his face.

"That was my fault I should've been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this!"

"Look," I sighed, "We are what we are because of birth, you were bitten teaching someone who's bitten takes time."

"I don't even know If I can teach you," Derek grumbled.

"What do I have to do?" He asked desperately.

"You need to get rid of distractions." Derek said, while I snatched the phone from his hands.

"You see this?" I said showing him the screen it said' one missed call from allison' "This is why I caught you, you want us to teach you, you get rid of her."

He glowered at me, "Why just because of her family?" He argued.

I smiled tightly, swiftly chucking the phone against the wall, "DUDE!" He yelled.

"You getting angry?" I smiled calmly.

"That's your first lesson," Derek said, "You wanna learn to shift? You do if through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you cant do that with her around!"

"I can get angry." He insisted.

"Not angry enough!" Derek snapped, "Do you want to live, do you want to protect your friends, yes or no?"

"Can you stay away from her, at least until after the full moon?" I bargained.

"Yes," He sighed, "If you can teach me I can stay away from her."

His heart stuttered slightly.

"Oh god." I groaned.

...

The next day I was uncaring, standing in front of my locker, with Isaac in a pair of Dereks black sweatpants rolled twice at the waist to fit me. Sort of they still hung a little low on my sharp hip bones, and a black crop top, showing off a tan muscled torso, my hair was straighten down my back and my face was free of make-up.

"Okay, Johnny Depp, Robert Downy Jr, and Hugh Jackman." Isaac said we were in the middle of a game of kiss, marry, kill, Before class.

"Oh you completely suck!" I whined heaving a sigh while I thought about it, "Fine, I would, Kiss Downy, Marry Depp, and Kill Jackman." I winced at the last one and Isaac laughed at me.

"Fine then here's yours, Kate Upton, Selena Gomez, and Meagan Fox."

I watched the indecision flash on his face before he blurted, "I have to pee," Hurrying away from me.

I let out a bark of surprised laughter, "Come back here you cowered!" I called through my laughter, the sound of a throat clearing brought me back and I glance up to see Stiles shuffling around in front of me.

My face falls to a much smaller barely there kind of smile, and I swing my locker shut, "Yes?" I asked leaning my hip against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you," He said with totally sincerity in his voice, rubbing the back of his neck, "For pushing my Dad out of the way, just thanks."

My lips twitch, "Look I wasn't about to let your dad get hurt, I heal he doesn't. He's a good guy, great Sheriff, a broken wrist would've really set him back.

He gapes at me, "The impact broke your wrist?"

I shrug shifting uncomfortably, "For like thirty seconds it wasn't a big de-." And then suddenly, I've got a face full of plaid shirt, and a nose full of citrus, because Stiles had suddenly pulled me into his chest, wrapping his long arms around my smaller shoulders and squeezing me.

I tense it had been a long time since anyone other than Derek or Laura had hugged me, I slowly lift my arm patting his back twice before he lets go standing back out of my way, his cheeks flushing pink.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry."

I shake my head, "Your welcome." I say quietly slipping fast him, the warmth of his body sticking with me on the way to class.

...

"Stiles." Scott whispered leaning forward in his seat closer to his best friend who was currently ignoring him.

Stiles clenched his jaw ignoring Scott while keeping his eyes trained on the she wolf engrossed in her notebook across the class room one of her legs was tucked under her butt the other swinging lightly under the desk, She was biting her thumb nail that Stiles noticed was painted yellow.

He smirked slightly not sure why his attention was constantly drawn back to the hostile Hale. He was startled out of his thoughts when Scott's voice once again rang out behind him. "Look I'm sorry okay, but I mean your dad's fine right?"

Stiles' blood boiled he spun around speaking through a harsh whisper, "Yes, my dad is fine no thanks to you! Because instead of my best friend looking out for my dad, a girl who we've gotten accused of the murder of her own sister and almost let die, broke her wrist pushing him out of the way, just because she 'wouldn't let my dad get hurt'!"

Scott shrunk back his eye drifting to the brunette who was toying with a bracelet she had on, he could vaguely make out the gold cursive letters that spelled out the name Laura, He swallowed thickly against the sudden guilt clogging his throat.

"Your right, and I really am trying okay? I even went to the Hales for help." He said knowing it would get a reaction out of his friend.

Stiles twitched for a minute in his chair before giving up spinning around to face him "What'd they say?"

...

"So let me get this straight, they want to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles said frowning, "Correct me if I'm wrong but whenever that happens you almost end up killing someone and that someone is usually me."

"I know!" Scott sighed, "I wonder how that works for them? I mean i've seen Accalia angry, not something I want to relive." Scott said with a slight shiver.

The two best friends shift they're gaze across the hall where the she wolf stood watching as a boy from the lacrosse team came up behind her, laying a hand on her bare waist, causing her to whirl around and jab him in the chest with the pen she had in her hand, her scowl causing him to shrink back.

Stiles snorted, "Yeah. When are you meeting with Derek again?"

"He told me not to talk about it, just to get through the day..."

Stiles raised his eye brows "When did he say Scott?"

"After school. He's picking me up from the clinic after work." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay then that gives me till the end of the day." Stiles nods.

"To do what?" Scott questioned.

"To teach you myself."

...

"So maybe learning how to control your shift is learning to control your heartbeat." I heard Stiles say as I walked up behind them. It's actually pretty smart.

I hum, "Not bad Stilinski" I call causing them to jump and whirl around both of their hearts pounding, "But controlling your heart beat isn't as easy as it sounds, Scotty hear will have it specifically hard with the little argent girl."

Scott looked at me with furrowed brows, "I thought my whole problem was that I couldn't get angry with Allison around?"

I sigh glancing heavenward for strength, "Right but anger isn't the only thing that raised your pulse." I say pointedly but he just keeps staring at me confused.

"Sex Scott. She's talking about sex." Stiles said with some difficulty blushing when my eyes locked on his face.

I smirk, "that's gonna be your biggest problem, hell even I have problems, I mean i've left from pretty nasty scars on a few people- poor guys were so confused." I mutter mostly to myself shaking my head, knowing that they didn't need to know any of this but loving to watch them squirm.

"But then again im not exactly the poster child for self control, but what are you gonna do am I right? I'm a delta cant really help it." I trail off when I see them watching me blankly jaws slack probably from the fact that this is the most they've ever heard me talk.

I suck my bottom lip into my mouth noticing how Stiles eyes unconsciously track the movement, and rock back on my heels ignoring that sudden urge to blush, "Right." I say clapping my hands together, "Carry on... I'll be over there watching in amusement making sure sparky doesn't tear your heart out, yeah?"

"Uh- I um- I guess?" Stiles stuttered fumbling with the heart monitor in his hand.

I wink at him just to see him turn red again, and give Scott a stiff nod, turning on my heal and marching back to the bleachers, the cold metal seeps through my sweatpants, and I pull my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around them, and resting my chin on my knee.

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Im on my feet in seconds when Scott hits the ground, a growl sounding from his throat, as he rips the duck tape from his wrists.

I push my way in front of Stiles baring my teeth until I see him calm down Stiles gently pushed me to the side, "Scott you started to change what happened?"

"Accalia is right. I can't be around Allison anymore." He said and Stiles visibly deflates at the news and for some reason it makes me feel almost...bad.

"Why because she makes you happy?" Stiles says bitterly sarcastic, I wince slightly watching his cheeks flush while he gets frustrated.

"No because she makes me weak."

...

Sitting in Econ class a little while later, I practically fidget out of my seat as he yells at Scott causing his heart rate to jump drastically, i'm about to physically get up to drag him out when he suddenly calms down, like he was never angry in the first place.

I whip around to look at him and freeze when I see Allison holding his hand under the desk, realization hitting me in the forehead like a flashing neon sign.

Saying 'Hey guess what you out of control delta bitch you were wrong! haha!'

I groan dropping my head on my desk with a bang.

"Hey Hale you okay?!" Coach calls.

I flash a thumbs up, "Peachy."

...

"I was wrong Scott." I saw running up behind the two best friends.

He blinked at me in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Allison. She's your anchor." I say he gives me a blank look and Stiles tilts his in confusion. I sigh rolling my eyes. "Every Werewolf has an anchor its our main tool of self control, it's something that brings you back. Something thats anchors you to your humanity. Allison is yours, I don't know why I didn't realize that until now."

"But what about what you said before, I mean every time im kissing her or touching her..."

I hold up a hand to cut him off, shaking my head, "That's different, sex will always take the most self control, your usually not focused on something like an anchor at that moment in time. It's gonna be a challenge for a long time, but it does get easier, eventually."

He nods slowly like he's trying to absorb all the information, while my phone chimes telling me I have a text from Derek, "Well why don't we test this theory then?" Stiles says something in his voice says trouble and I chuckle.

"Sorry but I gotta go Derek needs me, you guys are on your own for this one." I give a solute spinning on my heel and marching toward the door.

I stop halfway there, turning back to face them, "Be careful, I don't want to have to clean up your bloody mess if this goes south" I said pointing a finger at them raising my brow until my nodded at me.

"Good."

...

"Der...remind me again why I'm helping you put a duck taped veterinarian in the back seat of the black pearl?" Yes thats what I call the camaro, I love her.

"Lia would you just shut up and help me?" Derek sighed, "We have to go meet McCall and his twitchy friend at the high school."

"Yes but why?" I stress hefting the vet into the back seat with ease and slamming it shut behind me dusting my hands off on my pants.

I had changed into a pair of black skinnies and a long sleeve white thermal for the occasion.

"Scott has a plan to apparently prove Deaton innocent. But he knows something, more then he's letting on, I could hear it in his heartbeat." He said firmly.

I huff sliding into the passenger seat, "And I don't doubt that, but I do doubt he's the alpha, and I think you do to." I said softly.

His hands go white knuckled on the steering wheel and I pat his knee gently watching the tension leave his body, he sends me a small hesitant smile, "Its the only lead we've got guppy."

...

"Accalia what are you doing here?" Stiles asks as soon as I step out of the car.

I roll my eyes, "I do all the heavy lifting." I deadpan.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked glaring at the two of us seemingly over the fact that I help him today.

"In the back." Derek nods uncaringly.

Stiles slowly peaks in the back window, "Oh well he looks comfy." He says shooting me a look.

I shrug my shoulders carelessly, "No one told me I had to be gently."

Scott rolls his eyes grabbing Stiles by the sleeve, "Come on," He mutters.

"Hey, Wait." Derek said crossing his arms over his broad chest, "What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked to the Alpha." Scott said, "I'm gonna see if your right."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I told Derek worriedly tugging a hand through my dark hair roughly.

Suddenly a squeally cat sound filled the hair, Derek and I closed our eyes shaking our heads slightly. "You've got to be kidding me." We sounded together.

And then a another howl sounded this one loud and fierce. I could feel the shirt in the air, and my eyes glowed at the intensity of the uneasy feeling I got.

They dynamic due, strolled happily out of the school seconds later, while Derek and I seethed, "I'm gonna kill both of you!" He threatened.

"What hell are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?!" I yell.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott replied sheepishly,

"Oh it was loud," Stiles grinned, "And it was awesome"

Two Identical pairs of green eyes glared at him, "Shut up." I snapped.

"Don't be just a sour wolf." He said, and I bristled at the nickname.

But I didn't have time to retort. Something else caught my attention, it was a vaguely familiar sent, and I could feel my eyes flash once again, I shivered the feeling.

"You guys I think we should-"

I didn't get to finsh before I felt something warm hit my cheek, I glance up to see Derek suspended in the air with a large clawed hand stuck through his chest.

Suddenly all the air was sucked from my chest and my throat closed up like someone just slipped a plastic bag over my head.

My chest ached and my head spun, when I realized it was his blood on my cheek, My der bear. My big brother. My derek.

I stumbled back a few steps the world muted around me except for the screech coming from my own mouth.

"DEREK!"

...

A/N!

Hey guys so heres the next chapter I know I haven't updated anything in a long time but I'm working on my senior year right now and I just haven't had the time, but I'm gonna be getting back into it really soon so keep a look out for updates and maybe even a new story or two!

Let we know what you think! I hope you like it!

Until next time~ LilMissSomethingElse


	6. I got blood on your jacket

I don't remember when I stopped screaming, or who drug me into the school. I come back to myself when the door slams shut, and I instantly wish I hadn't. Because now I can feel, now i'm back under water, and I can't claw my way to the surface.

My control is slipping, my eyes flash making me dizzy, my teeth cut my lips, and my ears throb from the sound of Scott and Stiles' frantic voices.

"AHH!" I screamed slamming my clawed hands into the lockers hard enough to dent them and shatter bones, but this time the pain doesn't bring me back.

The dark is now deafening, my scream shocking the two of them into silence and I've shaking with the force of trying and failing to hold myself together.

"Scott, what do we do?!" I hear Stiles whisper frantically to Scott, "I don't know do something!" He responses.

"Me?! Your the Werewolf!"

"She likes you better!"

I scream again sliding down the wall and curling into myself.

"Okayy.." Stiles breathes out shakily, walking slowing to stand in front of me his heart hammering out of fear. "Accalia? We have to go you have to calm down," He urges gently.

I lift my head to look at him, tears spilling down my cheeks blood on my lip, my hand shaking, "I can't!" I cry and his face drops, he runs his hands over his head before shaking them out nervously.

"okay, alright. Wait you have an anchor don't you? That's it just think about your anchor!"

I glare up at him, "Derek is my anchor!" I snarl and he pales Scott shifts anxiously, watching out the doors, "Okay Stiles no pressure or anything but we really have to go!"

He takes a deep breath before kneeling in front of me, hesitating only for a minute before reaching out and grasping my hands, they stop shaking at his touch, and I freeze.

He's talking to me, but I can't hear what he's saying because while my mind is still stuck on the blood spilling from Derek's mouth. I latch onto my anchor like Stiles said to do. His Laugh, his bunny teeth and dimples, the fact that he lets me curl up on his arm every night so I can sleep, his voice calling me guppy just to spite me, and unwillingly I seek him out like I always have, and I gasp when I realize that I can still feel him.

Faintly but its there, and then I'm squeezing Stiles hands back, and his voice dies in his throat, I know I probably look crazy, but I'm beaming at him.

I throw myself into his arms knocking us both onto the ground I inhale his citrus sent and laugh hysterically in relief, squeezing him probably to hard. "Thanks Stiles!"

"Um- I uh - Your welcome?" He asks, while I pull him to his feet grinning happily and back under control.

"Uh guys?" Scott says looking bemused and still terrified, "Not to interrupt what ever it is that just happened, but I don't know where the alpha is anymore, we have to go!"

...

We run into a class room pushing the door shut behind us, "That door's not gonna keep it out." I say backing away from it.

"I know." Scott replied.

"It's your boss." Stiles said immediately after that.

"What?"

"Deaton, The Alpha, your boss!" Stiles yelled.

"No!" Scott argued back.

"Yes. Murdering - psycho- werewolf!"

"Stiles, no." I said shaking my head.

"What?" He sputtered.

"Its not Deaton." I say firmly.

He looks appalled, "He killed Derek!"

"Derek's not dead." I tell them, but they don't listen.

"Derek's not dead! H-he can't be dead!" Scott said.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth! That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead. And we're next!"

I get a fist in his shirt, pulling him nose to nose with me glaring in his pretty hazel eyes, though I ignore the fact that my brain has chosen now to noticed it was a pretty color, "Derek is not dead Stilinksi! And neither are we. Alright?" I say letting him go. "We just need a plan."

"We get to my Jeep we get outta' here-" Stiles said only to be cut off by Scott.

"Easier said than done," He said pointing out the obvious.

"Well we gotta' try and you, you seriously think about quitting your job."

I toss my hands into the air in disbelief, "Did anybody listen to a word I just said?"

They ignore me walking to the windows trying to open them, "They, don't open. The school's climate controlled." I pointed out.

"Then we break it." Scott suggested.

"That would make a lot of noise." Stiles said.

"Then we run really fast."

"Okay," I interrupted getting a hand on Scotts chest and nudging him back so I can stand next to him. "Not to make this worse, but he can already hear us and standing here is seriously lessoning our chances of getting away." I say bluntly.

Scott sighed turning around to look out the window, "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked. I walked over to the window, and looked at the Jeep. The hood was all bent up. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned. "Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent." Scott informed.

Stiles pushed past us to look, "What? Like dented?" He asked anxiously.

"No, like Roscoe is seriously bent." I state not even noticing that I called it by 'name' like Stiles does.

Stiles asked shocked, "What the hell-"

He was cut off by glass shattering and I pulled him to the ground with me and Scott covering him from the spray of glass with my arms.

We all heard something sliding and we looked up to see a car battery.

"Stiles, I'm gonna' take a wild guess and say that's part of your Jeep." Scott said.

He groaned. "That's my battery!"

I pursed my lips awkwardly patting his arm before moving to get up. Scott grabbed my arm and I looked at him sharply. "We have to move."

"No! He could be right outside." Scott tried to reason.

"Dude he is right outside!" Stiles told him. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, just let me look alright?" I said shaking his hand off.

"Anything?" Stiles asks as I scan the parking lot, not catching sight of the Alpha. "No,"

"Move now?" Scott asked.

"Move now." I nodded pulling them to their feet, and herding them out the door.

We all rushed out of the room and into the halls. Scott said, about to walk the other way, "This way-"

"N-n-n-no somewhwere without windows." Stiles intervened.

"It's a school every room in the building has windows." Scott protested.

"Okay then somewhere with less windows. "

"The locker room!"

"Guys that's not a good idea. " I say shaking my head.

Stiles sputters, "Why not?!"

"Because I can't get a lock on his heartbeat, he could be anywhere and we would be trapped." I warn.

"Alright look, the only definite thing we know is that he was outside. Okay who knows where he is now but if he's still there I vote we go to the place he's least likely to get into." Stiles says defiantly heading in that direction before I can protest. I huff growling at him under my breath having no choice but to follow the two.

...

We make it to the locker room and my face pinches at the smell, honestly I don't know how Scotts managing but I guess he's just use to it.

"Call your dad!" Scott said looking over at Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know...anything! Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that things sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!" Scott tried to convince Stiles.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad?"

"Stiles calm down, " I said getting a hand around his bicep, "We'll figure something out, you don't have to call your dad."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

"I Disagree" I deadpan.

"What? Why?!" Stiles flails.

I duck out of the way to avoid being hit with one of his arms and roll my eyes, "Because if we make it out i'm not leaving without him and the black pearl isn't exactly a 'people hauler'."

"The black pearl? whaa-"

"Shh!" I hiss hearing foot steps in the distance.

"What?" Stiles asks while Scott focuses his hearing as well.

"I hear something."

"Hide!" Scott hisses when the foot steps stop outside the door.

The two of them push themselves into lockers while I pull my self up onto the lockers and from there into the metal beams on the ceiling to watch.

I let out a sigh of relief when a janitor walks in pulling the screaming boys from the lockers.

He pushes them toward the door and I prepare to get down, when I hear the faint growling, my blood freezes when I catch sight of the large beast like werewolf with its red eyes trained on the janitor, I swallow down the need to vomit when I realize he's hunting him.

He pounces and I hit the floor seconds later, I ignore the janitors screams, my eyes locked with Stiles "Run."

I slam the blood stained door behind me, ignoring the frantic screams from the two of them, quickly tearing off the handle so they can't reopen it.

I spin around to face him, shifting and snarling at him, he stands over the body of the janitor, bloody and ready for another challenge, I plan to give him one.

...

When I come to, the first thing I register is pain, I groan grasping my head in pain, opening my blurry eyes, and noticing that I was on the ground in the showers of the boys locker room, the tile wall is cracked and laying all around me from where my body hit it and I curse.

I gave it a hell of a fight and glancing around the blood stained room I revel in that fact that not all of it was mine, though speaking of blood, my side is soaked with it.

I glance down and immediately gag, I don't know how he managed to get a claw inbetween every one of the ribs on my right side but thats exactly what happened. I can see the cracked bones, the torn flesh, my shredded pale skin, now covered in the thick crimson blood, that was oozing down my side.

I can feel my head heal and my vision clear, but my side doesn't heal at all. A wound that deep from an alpha is gonna take a few days. I curse and press my hand to it, hissing in pain, and then applying more pressure trying to stop the bleeding.

I stumble out into the hall way and try to focus my hearing, I'm shocked when I catch on to not only Scott and Stiles' heart beat, but Three others, along with that of the alpha.

I'm about to make my way towards then when all of the sudden A roar sounds that shakes the metal lockers around me, I know its one of domination from the Alpha, it sends a feeling like liquid fire through the claw marks on my side and I let out an involuntary scream collapsing back onto the floor, my scream mixes with two others and im left disorientated on the floor in a puddle of my own blood.

That's where the Sheriff finds me some time later.

...

He carries me out in his arms, my blood now staining his jacket and I don't know why that's what pushes me other the edge but it is. I start crying and it shocks him into a halt. "Don't worry you'll be fine." He promises.

I hear Stiles yelling my name frantically, when he notices me in his dad's arms. He runs to my side standing with wide shocked glassy eyes taking in my beaten and bloodied form, tears turning pink from the blood on my cheeks. "I got blood on your jacket." I all but wale, "I'm sorry!"

I can almost hear the hearts of the stilinski men break, there faces crumble and it looks for a minute that the Sheriff is fighting back tears. "Shh, Its' okay. Listen how about you let the medics patch you up?"

I sniffle shrugging my shoulders and when winces when it tugs my cuts.

"What about after? Dad she has nowhere to go?"

"Nonsense. Accalia, your coming home with us."


	7. I promise

Gut wrenching screaming, woke Stiles that night. He bolted up in his bed with a gasp, his startled heart racing.

He vaguely realized in his half asleep state that the screaming was coming from Accalia who was sleeping in their guest room, he threw his blankets off his legs and stumbled into the hallway.

He hesitated outside of the guest room door, noticing that the light was on down stairs and his father who was usually a pretty light sleeper hadn't bothered to come check to see what was wrong.

With one last wary look toward the room, he hesitantly made his way down stairs and into the dinning room, where his father sat at the table his eyes red and sleep deprived, and his chin resting heavily on the palm of his left hand, he was holding a piece of paper in his right, a file laying on the table in front of him.

"Dad," Stiles called astonished "What's going on?"

"Sit." His Dad commanded with a heavy sigh dropping the paper in his hand in favor of rubbing it down his face.

"Who's file is that?" Stiles questioned.

"Accalia Hale's." His Father stated giving him a hard look, "Now listen, normally I wouldn't do this, but if she's staying here you need to know how to handle it."

Stiles shifted nervously, wincing as another round of screaming broke out upstairs, "Dad, come on." He urged.

"Your aware of the Hale fire I assume?"

Stiles nods and he continues.

"Right well, Laura Hale and Derek Hale were the only two not at the house at the time. Their were twelve other people there at the time, Accalia and her twin sister Cora, were among them, they were ten."

"Accalia and her uncle Peter Hale, were the only two survivors, Cora didn't make it and neither did anyone else."

"How did she get out?" He asked quietly almost scared that she was listening.

"We don't know for sure. They think Peter pushed her out of a broken window before pulling himself out. She was unconscious, suffered pretty serious burns and smoke inhalation. Peter on the other hand is currently still comatose. Laura was left in charge of Derek and Accalia, and they took off to new york."

"Laura had her put into therapy there, thats were the files came from. She suffers from survivors guilt, she was showing some signs PTSD, and sever separation anxiety and night terrors."

Stiles eyes were wide by the time he was through, now understanding where the screaming was coming from, and why his father hadn't woken her up, with her having PTSD on top of the night terrors she could react violently.

"Well there has to be something we can do? I mean didn't they have to do something for her? She was only what, ten when this started?" Stiles asked frantically waving his arms.

"The therapist had it noted, that Laura had informed them, that she was always more attached to Derek and while he had withdrawn after the fire, He always let Accalia sleep with him. It was the only thing that helped the nightmares."

"And now Derek's gone." Stiles stated with a sigh, guilt settling into his stomach like a rock.

"Now I'd hate to do this after today, but if we're gonna figure this thing out, and catch him I have to go back into the station." His Father winced.

Stiles nodded his understanding not even letting himself feel upset because, he had brought it on himself.

"Are you absolutely sure that you'll be alright by your self?" The Sheriff questioned seriously.

Stiles once again nodded in reply watching his father fight sleep to go back to work, while the werewolf sister of the either dead or now in hiding werewolf they just blamed for mass murder screamed in her sleep because she was terrified of being left alone. It was safe to say that Stiles wanted to curl up in a hole and let the guilt swallow him, but he couldn't so instead he crept back upstairs.

He hesitated only for a minute before forcing himself to wrap a hand around the door handle to the guest room and push it open, the room was dark and cold he noticed, Accalia had opened the window, in the light of the hallway and the almost full moon he could see her face bare of makeup and blood, and marked with dried tears, scrunched up in pain while she tossed and turned restlessly.

He took a deep breath and tiptoed to the edge of the bed kneeling on it with one knee, reaching out a shaky hand prepared for what ever reaction she had and nervously nudged her awake "Accalia" He whispered harshly.

She bolted up with a scream tears leaking out of her wild eyes that had momentarily flashed silver, her hair sticking to her cheeks, still damp from the shower she had taken and wearing one of stiles shirts, she gasp before her eyes found his and she deflated. "Stiles?" She croaked.

"Shh, It's alright." He whispered swallowing thickly before crawling the rest of the way into the bed, and laying down next to her. He wrapped his hand gently around hers and closed his eyes tightly, against the tears trying to built up in his own. "Go to sleep."

Her cheeks flushed in shy embarrassment and she fidgeted for a minute tears silently flowing down her cheeks and sniffling before she told herself to suck it up and laid back down next to the boy who had kind of become a friend.

"I'm sorry." He told her guilty a painful whisper in the quiet room.

She broke pressing her face into his neck her shoulders shaking with sobs, as she lent against the only thing she had at the moment.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her, letting a few silent tears fall in empathy for the girl who had lost everything.

Twenty minutes later she had cried herself into exhaustion and had finally fallen back asleep curled up on his chest, it seemed to be peaceful this time.

Stiles laid awake watching over her, thinking about the girl who was so hard and bitter, at only sixteen, who had to be cold and harsh to protect herself, who was left painfully alone in the world, who had saved his Dad and him, who had tried to teach his best friend control, who was terrified of being alone and really, really tired.

He saw her for the first time that night for who she really was, and it broke him.

He vowed then that he would make sure that she was never alone, because he would be there.

In whatever way she let him.

"I promise."


	8. Take care of her

After that night it was an unspoken agreement that Accalia and Stiles were friends. He slept in the guest room bed every night and she hadn't had any nightmares. She still missed Derek but she held onto the fact that her senses told her he wasn't dead, and if she could trust anything it was her senses.

She just had to wait for him to heal and come back to get her. For now she had Stiles holding her hand every night fighting away the nightmares.

….

The night before the full moon Stiles stumbled into his bedroom, smelling like jack and concern.

I wrinkled my nose watching as he kicked his shoes off not bothering with the light switch, he shrugged his jacket off and then his belt before he caught sight of my cold silver eyes glowing from the other side of his room.

He yelped tripping over his discarded shoe landing with a painful thump on the floor. "Holy God, What the hell are you doing?" He whined. "Are all the werewolves suddenly going insane?! The full moon isn't until tomorrow."

I held out a hand to help him up, I could feel my eyes shift back to they're hazy mint green and I glared at him in the dim bedroom. "Your drunk." I stated a growl.

"No after that I'm pretty sure I'm sober." He snipped rubbing a hand on his still racing heart.

I rolled my eyes at him, not noticing them once again flashing silver. He frowned. "Seriously Cali (Kaylee)," He began using the nickname he had given to me while I pretended not to like it, "The full moons not till tomorrow what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I insisted with a shake of my head plopping down on the end of his bed, crossing my legs Indian style. "It just comes with the Delta territory."

"Right." He drawled sprawling out next to me, "Explain that one for me? What is a Delta?"

I sighed scrubbing a hand down my face.

"Delta's are exceedingly rare in a wolf pack. They can only be born, there's never been a case of a bitten Delta, it's kind of like a gene mutation. Werewolves have both human and wolf DNA, Bitten wolves obviously have less wolf blood then born wolves but the born wolves still have more human blood then wolf. Deltas? We have more wolf blood then we do human."

Stiles licked his lips in thought and my eyes unwillingly follow the action, "So how does that change things for you?"

"Delta's are typically pack enforcer, because of our traits. We have better senses, more aggression, we're faster, stronger, more animalistic in every way. And while that can be good, it can also be very bad. Because of our strong instincts it makes it harder for us to resist the command of an Alpha. But we also rival them in Strength, if a Delta were to turn on an Alpha or the other way around it would be a blood bath."

He shot up into a sitting position ignoring the head rush I'm sure it gave him, turning his wide whiskey eyes toward me. "Does that mean you would have a chance against the Alpha?" He asked hesitantly.

I grimace bobbing my head side to side in a so- so manner.

"I could but its also a huge risk. For me to be able to take him especially an Alpha that animalist, I would have to let go of that last shred of self control I struggle to hold onto on a daily basis. I'll warn you now I will be just barely holding it together tomorrow. Control has never been one of my strong suits, I can do it but it'll be painful and difficult. If I were to give into that rage I don't know if I'd be able to get that control back."

…...

..

"Hey," Stiles called hesitantly walking into the kitchen the next morning I was already up when he got in the shower that morning and now I stood at the counter my head hung between my shoulders that were impossibly tense.

Listening to the incessant chirping of this ridiculous blue jay that would not for the life of the stupid thing shut up.

I had on a pair of black leggings along with a lace bralette and a sheer grey tank. I'm sure Stiles could hear a growl vibrating through my chest where he stood and I could hear him shift uncomfortably, "You okay?"

My muscle twitched at the sound of his voice and I took a deep breath to get myself under control "There is a bird outside that won't shut up." I admitted turning to face him with an expression so appalled he fought to keep from laughing.

"Alright why don't we get you to school okay?" He said with a small amused smile.

He seemed to radiate happiness despite the fact that I was ready to murder someone over a bird and I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach at the sight, I shook my head ignoring the more then friendly feeling toward my only actual friend giving him a genuine grin and a snort of amusement.

"Yeah we should probably keep wolf boy under control, I don't think he's going to handle his second full moon very well." I predicted.

"Oh ye of little faith." He tutted grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door with him, "Anything is possible if you just believe."

"Don't start with me."

….

The fact that we had a test in chemistry which meant dealing with mister Harris made holding onto my shred of self control all that more difficult.

The glare I was aiming at the test booklet on my desk could've caused it to catch fire. I could practically feel Scott shifting in his seat like a frightened deer ready to flee, and his nervous energy was putting me on edge.

I could also feel Stiles' gaze switching nervously between me and Scott, he was tapping his foot and his pencil nonstop and I had just about had it.

He had started to hum quietly along with his taping when I finally snapped. I whirled around, my eyes glowing and my lip pulled back into a snarl, his desk was directly behind mine and with my hair falling in a curtain around my face I was certain nobody else could see it.

Stiles froze his expression of terror almost comical, my hand shot out wrapping around the pencil in his own, "Sit still." I growled leaning so close to his face that our noses were practically touching. He swallowed thickly as I snapped the pencil dropping it on his desk and turning back to face the front of the class.

I heard him let out a shaky breath and wince letting my shoulders slump and my head connect with the top of my desk.

"You have forty five minutes to complete the test."

His voice was enough to make me want to go on a murderous rampage but I settled for digging my claws into the under side of the desk listening to him drone on.

"Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Harris continued, and I fought the smile tugging at my lips while I heard Stiles scramble to write his name on his test.

I wrote my own in a more calm manner. "However, as it happens every year. One of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover," I heard Stiles' eraser rub at his paper while he grumbled and I shook my head in amusement, "And I'll be left, yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher."

Stiles' pencil rewrote the name on his test and I juggled with the thought of peaking at his real name.

"So, lets get the disappointment over with. So begin."

I flipped open the desk booklet effortlessly filling in circles, most of them I knew. There were a few I wasn't sure on so I filled them in randomly.

My process was cut off when Scott jumped up from his desk and ran out the door, everyone's eyes following and Harris yelling, "Mr. McCall!"

Stiles heart rate spiked and I rolled my eyes, scrambling to fill in my last few circles, as he ran out the door after him, "Mr. Stilinski!"

"Ms. Hale!" He yelled outraged as I followed them out the door dropping my finished test on his desk as I went. "Ms. Hale get back In here!"

"Hop off my dick Harris!"

…Yeah.

I'll regret that one tomorrow.

I followed there voiced to the boys locker room, I rolled my eyes, why was it always the locker room?

"You got dumped Scott, it's supposed to suck." Stiles said as I came around the corner Scott sat under the showerhead his clothes wet and his hair dripping he had his inhaler in his hand and I raised a brow at Stiles, "Asthma attack?"

"Panic attack." He corrected, I nodded, "Ah."

"No. That's not it." Scott said panted as he continued, "It was like I could feel everything else in the room. Everyone's emotions."

"That's because you can." I chimed in and his wounded gaze landed on me, "It's the full moon, it's just effecting you differently this time."

"So, we'll lock you up in your room just like we planned." Stiles intercepted, shrugging. "That way the Alpha can't get to you either." he concluded.

"What about her?" Scott asked gesturing to me. "We gonna lock her up to?"

I shook my head with a dark chuckle, "Not a good Idea. I don't do well contained, it only agitates me more."

"Yeah and I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said.

"You mean because of the hunters?" Stiles asked but I could sense the blood lust on him.

"No," Scott breathed. "Because if I get out…"

"He thinks he'll kill someone."

….

"Well that was a disaster."

Practice did not go as planned, Danny ended up with a bloody and bruised nose, Lydia ended up with bruised lips and Stiles ended up with bruised feelings.

"Yes thank you for clearing that up." Stiles snapped, "Would you just get in the car."

I didn't respond, feeling slightly hurt at his mood towards me instead I gently nudged him out of the way, picking up the duffle bag of chains he was struggling to lift and put it in the trunk of his car.

I settled into his passenger seat turning my head away when he opened his mouth to speak. He sighed starting the car and heading toward Scotts house.

…...

Stiles opened the door with a key, I'm almost sure he's not supposed to have.

"Scott?" A woman who I'm assuming to be his mother called as we walked through the door.

"Stiles," Stiles corrected sending her a smile I followed quietly next to him.

"Key." She said confused pointing to the object in his hand.

"Yeah, I had one made so," He said with a shrug I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me, scares me. But it doesn't surprise me."

I snorted and she turned her attention toward me offering me a motherly smile that I hadn't seen in so long it sent a pain through my chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you are?" She asked.

"Accalia Hale, nice to meet you Ms. McCall." I said holding out my hand. Her heartbeat stuttered when I said my name but she did a good job of hiding it.

She smiled at me shaking my hand softly, "You can call me Melissa, we're a very informal family." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

"Stiles?" She questioned once she let go of my hand.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered rocking back on his heels and clasping his hands together.

"Is he alright?" She asked obviously referring to Scott.

He smiled sadly, "Cali why don't you take this upstairs? I'll meet you up there in a minute." He said handing me to duffle bag, Melissa gave it a questioning look and I shrugged lightly.

"School project."

…...

"She alright?" I asked from my spot leaning against the wall opposite of Scotts door, I could tell because it was cover in the unmistakable scent of wolf. When Stiles came up the stairs.

He shrugged, "Just worried about Scott."

I nod my head in understanding, "As well she should be."

I push past Stiles into Scotts bedroom making note of said teen wolf sitting in his desk chair. He obviously came in through the window, I quirk a brow.

Stiles follows in after me jumping in fright when he saw him sitting there. "Dude what are you doing your mom said you weren't home yet." He said with a sigh.

"I came in through the window." Scott replied.

"Are you sure your alright? Because you kind of got this serial killer look in your eye and its starting to freak me out." Stiles said eyeing him warily.

"I'm fine. I was just going to take a shower and go to bed early." Scott answered his voice void of all emotion.

I scoff not buying it for a second, "Yeah and I'm the poster child for self control."

Scott levels his glare at me and I flash my eyes. He huffs looking back toward Stiles, "What's in the bag?" He questioned nodding his head towards it.

"Come see."

He picked up a hand full of chains, sneering at us, "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles answered, before pouncing on Scott and a handcuff around Scott's wrist and to the radiator under his window.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott roared lunging at us. I sniff in distaste knocking him back with the toe of my boot.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback, for making out with Lydia."

….

I sat against the wall outside Scotts room, fighting my instincts more and more as the moon rose. I was shaking my eyes, were flashing, and I was breathing like a women in labor. But I was in control.

"Really?" I asked seeing Stiles come up the stairs with a dog bowl that said 'Scott' on the side.

"He had it coming." He snapped.

"There better not be one of those with my name on it or I will maim you." I warned only half teasing.

"Noted."

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Scott screamed throwing the bowl of water at Stiles' back. I growl loudly in warning but it does little as Stiles whirls around to face him.

"You kissed Lydia! That's my- That's the one girl that I-" He didn't finish his sentence and I glance up to watch him, his face turning red in anger and his fist clenched.

"For the past three hours, I've been thinking it's probably the full moon, ya know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow you'll be totally back to normal. He probably wouldn't remember what a complete dumb ass he's been, a son-of-a-bitch, a freakin' unbelievable piece of crap friend!" Stiles finished.

"….She kissed me." Scott said suddenly.

I growl dropping my back against the wall.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss he; she kissed me. There was a lot more too. She had her hands all over me-"

I had enough, I jumped to my feet my face shifting as I snarled at him viciously, I grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him into the hallway slamming the door shut behind us.

We both slid down the wall I released his hand trying to keep my rapidly shifting claws away from him. "You could do better."

"What?" He questioned bemused shifting his eyes over to study my face.

"Lydia. You could do better." I repeated.

His heart stuttered.

"Thanks."

…...

"Stiles…come on, let me out. It's the full moon, I swear." My eye twitches at the whimper in his voice, "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and I feel completely helpless."

Stiles had tears in his eyes and his hands clasped together tightly I grit my teeth against the urge to go permanently silence the asshole causing his distress and place a hand over both of his.

"Please Stiles just let me out." Scott pleaded.

"I can't." Was the painful whispered response.

Scott starts screaming and my eyes shift unwillingly when the moon rises to it's highest point. I slam my hands over my ears trying to block out the screams and my breath turns ragged as I fight against the overwhelming need to shift.

His screams stop and I can't hear his heartbeat anymore. Stiles gets up cautiously carefully pushing open the door. "Scott?"

I drag myself up after him, "He's gone," I gasp pain radiating through my body all my bones aching and my muscles tensing with the force it takes to hold it together. "I'll go find him."

"No!" Stiles yells and I startle furrowing my brows at him. He sighs, "Please just if you stay here I don't have to worry alright? I know at least your safe and under control – somewhat."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Stiles you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do- just please?" He pleads gripping my shoulders gently.

My resolve crumbles and I growl softly under my breath. I exhale harshly tossing my hands in the air, "Alright yeah fine. But if anything goes wrong, you call you alright!" I demand.

He nod "Yeah I promise."

He runs out the door and I curse myself for letting him go alone.

….

I must've fallen asleep in the chair in Scott room because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake. "Lia, wake up."

When the words register I bolt up, latching onto the leather clad figure above me. Derek's the only person who calls me Lia. I throw myself at him paying no mind to Scott watching us curiously from his bed.

I wrap my arms around his shoulder and my legs around his waist. Burying my head in his neck I breath in his sent of leather and whiskey. He wraps his strong arms around my back in support kissing the top of my head breathing in the scent of my coconut shampoo.

"Oh my god, Derek!" I gasp squeezing him tighter if even possible, "Don't ever do something like that again!"

He chuckles and my eyes fill with tears at the sound I was terrified I'd never hear again. "I'll do my best." He says his dry humor filling my ears causing him to laugh in pure relief.

I hear Stiles run into Scotts room, freezing when he gets through the door. I can't see him but I know Derek can from over my shoulder. He clears his throat. "Lia I have to go."

The words send panic surging through my and I frantically shake my head "What no! You can't leave again!"

"Accalia, I'm wanted by the police, and the hunters are looking for me. I have to lay low for awhile." He insists. I know he's right but I'm crying and I can't catch my breath my nails are digging into his shoulders. "don't leave me." I'm begging. I can hear myself but I can't stop.

I can smell the distress and pain coming off of Derek and I know he doesn't want to leave but I can't make it easier.

He pries me off of him and I fight the entire way. He passes me off into another pair of arms, I recognize the citrus scent of Stiles and turn in his arms burying my face in his flannel shirt so I don't have to watch him walk away.

Stiles wraps his arms around me running his fingers hesitantly through my hair shushing my sobs quietly.

"Stiles." Derek says and I squeeze tighter.

"Take care of her."


	9. Uncle Peter?

In the days following the full moon, Accalia had become harder, colder then usual retreating back into herself after the break down that not only Stiles but Scott had witnessed as well. Trying desperately to build back up the walls she had come into town with. She had suppressed her natural primal instincts her rage and self-preservation trying to gain the trust of Scott and Stiles.

Now Scott had agreed to help and Stiles was her friend, and she was tired of being soft.

….

"Slow down!" Stiles yelled in my ear leaning up between the seats of the Camaro, I flitch at his voice being amplified by my supernatural hearing.

"No don't slow down!" Scott disagreed hanging on to the passenger seat with white knuckles, while I shifted up a gear.

"Scott! If she goes any faster she's gonna kill us!" Stiles squealed bouncing to one side when we hit a sharp corner.

"If she doesn't they're gonna kill us!" Scott panicked glancing back at the black SUV Kate was driving behind us.

"If you both don't shut up and let me drive im gonna kill the both of you for her!" I snarled letting the gear wind down before shifting once again.

"Accalia-"

"Scott what did I say?!"

"No!" Stiles yelled hitting my shoulder causing me to glare at him, "She's gone."

….

I put the gas pedal to the floor getting my speed up as high as I could before shifting throwing my foot on the break and turning the wheel sharply to the left, drifting into Iron works in front of Derek blocking him from the hail of bullets.

Scott threw the passenger door open yelling for him to get in while he jumped in the back with Stiles.

"What part of 'laying low' don't you understand?!" Scott exclaimed to Derek.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who? The Alpha!?" Stiles chimed in, popping his head through the middle.

I turning my eye to him sharply waiting for his response.

"YES! He was standing right in front of me and the freakin' police showed up!" He yelled hitting the dash board with a closed fist.

"Whoa, hey." Stiles intervened, "They're just doing their jobs."

"Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek seethed, looking back at Scott as Stiles shrunk down. Sneeking a glance at me knowing how the situation had effected my currant cold shoulder.

"Can we seriously get past that?!" Scott whined. "I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it!"

"ALRIGHT!" Stiles wailed his arms around. "How did you find him?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek.

A scoff was the only answer he got and I chuckled at how much Derek reminded me of a PMSing Laura in that moment.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked, exasperated.

Yeah. Both of us. Not just Scott." Stiles added.

Cue the famous greened eyed glare of the Hale family.

"…Or just Scott. I'll be back here." I laughed, in my opinion Stiles was the most trust worthy one here.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris-"

"Our chemistry teacher? Why him?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know yet!" Derek growled.

I glared at him, "Why didn't I know about this?" He shrunk slightly under my accusing gaze but didn't answer the question.

"What was the second?" Stiles asked eyeing my face in the mirror.

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and said, "Some kind of symbol,"

I heard Scott sigh and glanced at the paper, "What? You know what that is?!" I accused.

"I've seen it …on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Schott sighed again.

"Wonderful."

….

"It's gonna be impossible you know?" Scott sighed as we walked into school the next morning.

"Just ask her if you could borrow it." Stiles suggested.

"How?" Scott questioned while I slugged behind them in a pair of leggings and one of Stiles flannels I swiped this morning, my pony tail swinging behind me.

"Easy, just ask 'hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace? See if there's anything on it…or in it. That could lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you'."

I rolled my eyes, "Or you could just snatch the stupid thing off her pasty white neck. Or better yet I'll do it." I smiled sarcastically.

They both gave me a look, I sighed, "Oh look. There's Isaac, let me know how your scheming goes."

I ran across the hall slipping my arm through Isaac's watching carefully as he winced at the action hiding it from me with a smile. I sighed narrowing my eyes at him. "Why are you hurt again?"

His blue eyes widened, "I don't know what your talking about."

I scoff at him, "Cut the bull Isaac someone is obviously hurting you! Now your my friend and I don't want to have to see you hurt anymore."

"Just leave it alone" He mumbled.

I bulled him to a stop putting a hand on his cheek, "Isaac, let me help."

"Leave it alone!" He snapped pulling his arm out of mine and hurried down the hallway.

"Isaac!"

…...

"How the hell did he find out?!" Stiles exclaimed, while we walked down the halls toward our last class before lunch. I was still seething from Isaac and Derek and Scott and now Jackson!

"Did he say it out loud?" Scott asked I gave him an annoyed look.

"Say what?" Stiles asked ever clueless.

"Werewolf? Did he say I know you're a werewolf?" Stiles whisper yelled.

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly!" Scott snarled.

"Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems." Stiles said trying to comfort the wailing Scott. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna' believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?"

"I should just rip his tongue out of his head, knock his teeth in…see how well he talks with two fat lips." I growled.

"Whoa! Hey!" Stiles said hooking an arm around my waist tugging me to his side easily, "Cali! What is with you today?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder for a second to collect myself, "Do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." Scott sighed.

"Get the necklace."

"Right you do that. I'm done with today so I'm just gonna go."

"Wha- are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

….

I ran up the stairs of the Stilinski house as soon as I walked through the door.

I pulled the ponytail out shaking my hair loose, kicking off my leggings, I drop down onto Stiles bed instead of my own.

I heave a sigh of relief breathing in Stiles' sweet citrus sent on his favorite pillow and quickly falling asleep.

….

I vaguely heard voices in the background "Stiles?" I mumbled.

I felt a soft hand in my hair and a quiet 'Shh'

I hummed snuggling deeper in his covers exhaustion getting its hooks in me like a cheap fish.

….

"Lea, Wake up!"

"Huh Der..?" I mumbled bolting forward blinking away the sleep in my eyes and spitting hair out of my mouth.

"We're going to the hospital, come on." He said gruffly not at all looking pleased to see me in Stiles bed with no pants on but what are you gonna do?

"The hospital why, are you okay?" I asked dumbly still have asleep.

He scoffs, "Werewolf remember? We're fallowing a lead on the Alpha, just ..put on some pants."

Stiles tossed me my discarded leggings, nodding his head toward the door. "Come on."

….

Stiles phone buzzed just as we pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Scott got the necklace. Here's the picture." Stiles said showing us a picture of a necklace that looks just like the picture.

Scott called and Stiles answered, "Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing." Suddenly, Derek grabs Stiles' wrist, despite his pathetic protests, "Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. And inscription? An opening? Something!"

"Derek would you please not act like a caveman?" I sigh. He gives me a questioning look and I point to his bruising grip on Stiles, He rolls his eyes and lets go.

"I know just tell my dad I'll be there I'll just be a little late." Stiles sighed into his phone, I frowned at him not even knowing he had been put on first line.

"Your not gonna make it." Derek said once he hung up.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on stiles,"

"Wait, one more thing" Derek said calmly before doing a complete one eighty and slamming Stiles head against the steering wheel.

"Ah god! What the hell was that-"

"You know what that was for!"

"And I really don't want to know, so can we just go?" I said pushing stiles out of the car and following him into the hospital.

….

"Where is everybody?" Stiles asked. Seeing the floor completely empty.

Stiles phone started ringing before I could answer he gave a weird look at the screen, "It's Derek, why didn't he just call you?"

I frown patting my pockets before realizing I didn't have any and therefor I didn't have my phone. "Don't have it. Listen you answer, I'm gonna go find Jennifer my uncles nurse."

He nodded pressing the answer button.

…...

I wander into my uncles room frowning when I found it empty, "Uncle.." I trail off when Stiles barrels through the door "Accalia listen we gotta go! The alpha is your!-"

He's cut off by a silky smooth voice I haven't heard in six years.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful little LeeLee."

I gasp, "Uncle Peter?"


	10. Walking away

"My, my look how grown you are." He said waltzing around us in a circle, "So beautiful."

"Uncle Peter?" I mumbled again tears clouding my vision. Hurt, confused, angry tears.

"Hmm?" He hums coming to a stop in front of me a lazy smirk on his face, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

I shook my head, "You. You're the one.." I backed up bumping into something behind me, I spun around coming face to face with the redheaded nurse I was used to seeing take care of him.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered, "Visiting hours are over."

"Oh, my god." Stiles muttered running a hand over his head, "We're gonna die."

I snarled at Jennifer, my eyes flashing silver. I reveled in the fear I saw flash across her face. And then the blood has Derek finally arrived and sucker punched her in the jaw knocking her unconscious.

"That wasn't nice." Uncle Peter chastised, "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek corrected before directing his attention toward Stiles, "Get out of the way."

"Oh man." He said sliding down the wall.

Derek leaped at Peter, landing one good hit before he was easily tossed aside.

"You killed Laura!" I screeched swinging my claws at him, he ducked grabbing my arm tight enough that I couldn't move it. "You think I wanted to kill Laura? My own flesh and blood?" He asked pulling me around to face him directly. "My mind, my personality was literally burned out of me."

I turned my head to the side refusing to let him see the pain on my face, how could I hate him when I owed him my life, but my eyes locked with frightened brown ones, and I know that he's still the one dragging innocent people into this.

Derek pounces on him while he's distracted slicing up his jacket and back, and he roars letting go of my arm, to toss Derek down the hall way and through a pane of glass.

"Six years, do you know what that's like? To be trapped inside your own mind, slowly healing cell by cell?"

Derek's back hit the wall at the end of the hall way. I turn to Stiles, "Go. Now."

I snarl rushing down the hall after them, I punch him in the jaw and I can hear it crack. He growls turning back to face me with the scared side of his face completely smooth, blood on his lip and red coloring his iris's.

He wraps a clawed hand around my throat, forcing me to meet his red eyes head on. He roars at me the dominance in his voice clear. He was the Alpha and my wolf knew it, I gasped at the agonizing pain of my bones trying to shift themselves, it had been years since I had fully shifted, I stopped when Laura became the Alpha.

After the death of the rest of my pack I didn't want to have that connection to them, to feel the loss so greatly. I'm forced to my knees, tears stream down my face, I'm shaking my head, "Please" I beg, "Uncle Peter please,"

His face softens and he lets me go, the red draining from his eyes, "I think we should have a discussion, as a family."

….

The betrayal on Scott's face is vivid but he'll never understand. I need to know that the people who did this to my family- to me, pay for what they did. I still can't sleep at night, without smelling smoke and feeling my skin seer, the smell of burnt flesh and death still hangs in my nose some days, and they're screams echo in my head.

Peter may be mad and dangerous but he's not wrong.

He pulled me out of that fire, he saved my life and now I owe it to him. To my family to get them the vengeance they deserve.

"Perhaps you should see things from my perspective." I try not the flinch when Peter shoves his claws in the back of Scotts neck.

I know what he's about to see.

Smoke and Fire. Beautiful people chocking on their last breathes. Me curled up on the floor, surrounded by my own blood, burning alive. And Peters charred hands reaching for me.

Suddenly I don't feel bad walking away.

"So tell me about this lacrosse captain."

….

A/N!

Sorry this is so late and so short, I promise the next one will be better and I'll be updating my other stories asap, I just have a lot of school stuff going on right now.

But thank you to everyone who reads my stories, and supports my writing its so appreciated!

Please review I love reading them!

Until next time my lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse.


	11. I don't have a choice

Jackson had been moody lately. Okay, so maybe moody wasn't really the right word, but for the past few days his whole attitude had changed. He broke up with Lydia days earlier. Lydia of course pretended like it wasn't a big deal especially since she was dumped by the _co-_ captian of the lacrosse team.

Lydia made sure she threw that in Jackson's face when he left her in the hallway at school.

He was driving _violently_ in his Porsche when it suddenly stalled on him in a vacant lot, and conveniently Chris Argent pulls up.

"Car trouble?" Chris asked. It obviously wasn't an accident he and Kate suspected that Jackson was the newest beta to the Alpha's pack, but due to the code couldn't do anything about it till he had proof, naturally he had decided to follow him.

"Yeah, no offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy to know anything about cars." Jackson responded, not at all sounding worried about offending him.

"Try me." Chris challenged. Jackson popped the hood of the car, mumbling "Whatever." Under his breath as he did so. Leaning over the younger man to 'look at the engine' Chris notices the claw marks on the back of his neck.

"How did you get those marks on your neck?" Chris asked casually. Jackson quickly flinched away struggling to give an answer.

"Hey, buddy! Need a ride?" Stiles asked pointedly as his jeep suddenly pulled up with Scott in tow.

"Uh, yeah." Jackson mumbled making his way over to them. Chris removed an object from the engine and turned the ignition causing the car to come back to life, catching their attention.

"Told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris by the grace of god leaves, and Jackson of course being Jackson lashes out.

"What? Are you stalking me now McCall?!" Jackson yelled while the dynamic due climbed out of Stiles' trusty jeep.

"Are you kidding me?! You know we probably just saved your life right there! They think you're the second beta!" Scott exploded.

"What?" Jackson demanded annoyed and confused.

"They think you're _me!"_ Scott yelled at him turning to punch the jeep.

"Come on now, not my jeep." Stiles whined.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said rolling his eyes.

"I can hear your heartbeat from miles away, _literally_ now he thinks there's something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so they don't kill you too!" Scott growled in frustration kicking the side of the jeep yet again.

"Alright, step away from Stiles' jeep." Stiles said pulling him by the arm a few feet away.

"That's your problem. Not mine." Jackson said.

"I can't protect you." Scott warned him, "I can't protect anyone."

"Wha- Why are you looking at me?" Stiles questioned appalled when he noticed Scotts brown eyes trained on him.

"Then get me what I want and I can protect myself." Jackson demanded.

"You don't want it trust me, it just makes everything worse."

"Oh yeah, you can run faster and hear better than any human could possibly dream of, sounds like a real hardship McCall." Jackson said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"yeah I can run fast." Scott said without any enthusiasm, "Except most of the time I'm running away from people trying to _kill_ me, and I can hear better, like my girlfriend saying she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me. It _ruins your life."_

Jackson scoffs, "It ruined _your_ life McCall. You know what it's like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda, me? I drive a Porsche."

…

Stiles didn't bother trying to find Accalia the night before. Scott had told him what happened and though he couldn't really believe it he knows that Scott wouldn't lie about something like that.

But he still tried to reason with himself that she had to have a reason for joining Peter but he couldn't find one and he was angry and confused and _hurt._

Stiles couldn't for the life of him understand why it _hurt_ so bad….well he could but in light of recent events he didn't want to think about it, so he'll just burry it deep with all the other things he didn't want to think about and act like nothing was wrong as usual.

That of course didn't stop a billion different emotions from hitting him like a freight train when he got home after dropping Scott off and she was sitting on his bed, her white t-shirt was dirty and she had a few drops of dried blood on her neck that he also chose to ignore wanting to hang on to his anger.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded lowly tossing his keys onto his desk.

"You're my best friend." She said simply.

He wasn't expecting the answer and he froze for a second just starting at her. The hard look that usually covered her face wasn't there at the moment it was instead replaced by the soft troubled expression she often wore when she thought no one was looking and he was for some reason hit with a new even bigger wave of anger for the green eyed werewolf.

"If I was really your best friend you wouldn't be trying to drag _mine_ to the dark side with you." He snapped venomously.

The calm expression didn't leave her face she just picked at her fingernails for a minute hiding behind her curtain of dark hair like a child being scolded before she glanced up at him her brows furrowed, expression dark. "Do you know what I dream about Stiles?"

"Do I- what?" He questioned confused and frustrated pitching the bridge of his nose and letting out a heavy sigh. He looked like his Dad in that moment and Accalia shook her head.

"My Nightmares." She stated she got up and started to pace around his room, he sat down taking her place on his bed with a sigh watching her pace around like a caged animal, she was obviously trying to build herself up to something.

"I dream about fire."

Her voice was small and scared, the confession was barely a whisper and Stiles felt his stomach drop for reasons unknown as she continued on.

"The smoke fills my lungs until I can breathe, and I can feel the heat I can _feel_ my skin blister, the smell of burnt flesh fills my nose and my eyes water, and people are screaming they're _dying Stiles_ " She said turning to face him, her eyes are crazed and glazed over with tears and Stiles feels his throat get tight.

"But when I wake up it doesn't stop, I still hear my family screaming _begging_ for somebody to help them, every day of life."

"I'm so sorry." Stiles whispers not trusting his voice to be any louder not wanting to shatter the broken girl any further.

"Do you know who pulled me out?" She questioned her voice suddenly strong like a switched had flipped in her mind.

He frowned gazing at her in confusion, oddly enough the thought never hit him, how she survived, he always just thought the fire department pulled her out.

"Peter." She said her voice loud and clear.

He blinked in shock as she continued on, "He watched his sister die in front of him, all his nieces and nephews, aunt, uncles, and cousins, he pulled me out, told me it would all be alright. He was comatose, he used every last bit of will to live to push me out first and I was burned _badly_ but I healed, _he didn't"_

"Cali." Stiles sighed finally understanding, he pushed himself up and walked over to her crowding into her space so close they were practically touching. He ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "You don't owe him anything." He whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed his hand away, "I owe him my _life!"_ she yelled.

"You don't owe him the lives of _innocent people!_ " Stiles screamed back at her.

"They aren't innocent Stiles!" She screeched, "You read my file I know you did! You saw what they did to my family, what they did to _me!_ And I'm supposed to just let them get away with it?!" She demanded. "I WAS TEN YEARS OLD! I LOST EVERYTHING! MY MOM MY DAD MY _TWIN_ SISTER! MY WILL TO LIVE AND THEY CAN STILL SLEEP AT NIGTH?!" She had fat angry tears rolling now her face now Stiles ignored the couple stray tears on his own.

"there's always a better way."

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Her greens eyes opened at him and she let out a shaking laugh, shaking her head. "I came to try to explain to you….I'm trying to keep everyone I care about safe."

She walked over to him, placed the palm of her hand flat on his cheek and smiled through her tears, running her thumb across the top of his cheek bone.

"I don't have any other choice." She whispered and he closed his eyes.

By the time he opened them she was gone.

…

Stiles cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand over his face trying to get rid of the few tears that managed to escape, needing a break from his room he headed to the kitchen only to see his dad working late at the table, files spread out in front of him.

"What're you doing?" He asked him upon entering, sitting down at the table next to him.

"Working." He stated the tiredness creeping into his voice.

Stiles frowned, "Anything I can help with?"

"You know an ounce of whiskey would nice." He told him and as Stiles got up to pour it he was hit with an awful idea.

…

Three much larger drinks later and the Sheriff was well on his way to drunk.

"Oh your glass is empty let me get you another one." Stiles offered reaching over for the glass.

"No I shouldn't-" The sheriff waved him off only to have Stiles intervene, "What? Dad come on you deserve it." He encouraged.

His Dad sighed and let out a chuckle waving for him to go ahead and fill it up. "I'm gonna have such a hangover." His father joked.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night sleep." Stiles corrected.

"And I am going to have an eternity in the lowest pits of hell."

…

"Derek Hale would be a hale of a lot- a hale of a-"

"A _hell_ of a lot?"

"Yes thank you, he would be a hell of a lot easier to catch, if we had a decent picture." The Sheriff said some time later, actually drunk now.

"What do you mean?" The Sheriff handed him a mug-shot of Derek only to have his entire face blurred out.

"Its like a camera flare. And I shouldn't even be telling you this Stiles not a word to anyone." The Sheriff warned.

"Dad come on, it's me" Stiles said easing his worries.

"Anyway we know all this is connected to hale fire somehow."

"Wait what do you mean?" Stiles asked his interest peaked from his earlier conversation with Accalia that he was still trying to forget by the way.

"All the victims have one thing in common, they were all convicted of the same crime." The Sheriff trailed off.

"Arson." Stiles realized in shock recalling Accalia's voice 'they aren't innocent'

His Dad reached for the Whiskey bottle and Stiles numbly took it from his hand, "Not tonight okay. You had enough." He told him, the Sheriff gave him a smile.

"You know, I miss out talks." The Sheriff told him but Stiles was distracted knowing he had to share his new development with Scott.

"Yeah me too Dad but I gotta go alright," He said absentmindedly backing out of the room.

"I do….I miss your mom." He said.

Stiles froze peaking his head back into the kitchen, "what'd you say?"

But his Dad wasn't paying attention.

Stiles felt his heart throb, "I miss her too." He whispered.

Accalia had a lot of people to miss.

He sighed.

…

A/N

I just realized that it has been months since I updated this story and I could've just smacked myself in the face, but I've been so focused on my other stories this one has kind of hit the back burner which is crazy because it's one of my favorites!

But no worries I promise to update a ton more especially this story but this is the next chapter for now.

Please review there was only one review on the last chapter and that made me really sad

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse 


	12. Hello little wolf

Accalia sat on a bench in the back of the boys locker room, with her head in her hands, her leg was shaking up and down relentlessly and her claws were threatening to break through her fingertips and impale her forehead. Why? Because her uncle was out with Scott's mom on a date and she was waiting to lure Jackson to his _doom_ Derek was standing next to her with his usual scowl and his arms crossed over his chest whether he would admit it out loud or not he didn't want to be doing this either and when this was all over there was absolutely no was Stiles was ever going to talk to her again.

 _Great._

She heaved a sigh forcing herself roughly to her feet she turned to meet Dereks identical pair of harsh green eyes "Lets just get this over with." She mumbled reaching out to yank his speakers out of the wall.

Jackson whirled around and caught sight of them looming in the shadows like the cliché they were at the moment and chose to react to the two werewolves by grabbing his _lacrosse stick._

"I'm not afraid of you." Jackson declared trying to hold his ground while Accalia rolled her eyes and Derek gave him a smirk.

"Yes you are. In fact, I bet there's not a day in your life where you aren't scared, but I can change that. I can make you one of _us_ and you'll be just as powerful and never have to be afraid again." Derek told him.

Jacksons pulse spiked over the word _us_ and Accalia thinks this might be the first time he's realized she was a werewolf to and he was outnumbered.

"You can make me a werewolf?" Jackson asked. Derek replied with a simple nod.

Accalia cleared her throat. "Come with us."

Jackson followed.

…

"In There?" Jackson asked uncertainly. We had taken him to the Hale house as if there hasn't been enough blood spilt on these grounds already.

"Yup, everything you could ever want it right in there." Derek told him and I ignored the outrageous blips in his heart beat as he lied through his perfect white teeth.

Once we were inside and the door was shut tightly behind us, it finally seem to click for Jackson his scent took on a rancid stench of fear and I wrinkle my nose. Jackson mistakes that as me snarling at him and panics.

"Someone's going to come looking for me." Jackson told us, we both shake our heads.

"I highly doubt it, with the way you treat people." I said raising an eyebrow at him, "The only person who probably would you broke up with."

"Do you seriously thing anyone would even care that you're missing?" Derek snarled, "Don't you get it Jackson, no one cars that you drive a fancy car, no one cars that you have expensive clothes and no cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!"

I take a deep breath trying to prepare myself for what I'm about to have to do. I know it'll be me and not Derek I'm the delta not Derek it's my job not Dereks, I should have the blood on my hands not Derek.

"Excuse me" Scott's voice sounds from the top of the stairs and I'm simultaneously filled with dread and relief, "He's _co-captain"_

He quickly shifted into his beta form and leaped in front of Jackson. "Get out of the way!" Derek growled at him.

"No, Jackson, run." Scott stated. Jackson bolted and I didn't go after him, regardless of what I think of him as a person his life is worth whatever punishment Peter can dish out.

Before either Derek or Scott could do anything else, they were interrupted by the hail of bullets suddenly blowing holes through the old wood making up the front of the house.

"It's wolfsbane!" I yell when I feel the burning in the fresh bullet wound now in my thigh. Scott takes a bullet too and I grab his arm shoving him toward the back door. "Get out of here." I ordered and he didn't hesitate to listen as Derek and I faced off this the hunters at the front of the house.

We fight hard and relentlessly like we always do but are quickly over run and run down. I hit the porch harshly on my back knocking the wind out of me. My body seizes up against the poison in my blood and I grimace. My eyes flash uncontrollably while I struggle to stay shifted and suddenly I can see Kate standing over me.

She grins at me, the absolute joy that fills her scent when she takes in my eyes and what she had caught makes me lurch onto my side and puke while she laughs above me.

"Hello little wolf."


	13. I've got her

Derek Hale was chained to an electrified fence on the wall of the Hale family cellar because Kate Argent was a special kind of sick, he was shirt less and his body was worn out, he was hurt and there was a permanent tremor in his muscles from the electric shock's he was receiving to keep his wolf under control.

But regardless of all of that, none of it was the reason for the fire running through his veins, the sheer _compulsion_ he felt to kill Kate, because in that moment his _baby sister_ was strapped to a metal table, that looked like something out of slasher flick.

She had been stripped down to her bra and underwear and he was pretty sure there was more blood on her skin than there was actual _skin_ she was delirious at this point hardly even conscious but she hadn't broken yet, and Derek knew there was no way that she would, she was a delta and Peter had forced her into his pack she was physically unable to betray her alpha.

Derek was just praying now, that Kate wouldn't get bored of her and kill her. That she wouldn't get bored and kill _him_ and Accalia would once again have to watch her family die, he didn't think that she would make it.

And on top of that, Allison Argent had just become aware of that her family really did. Kate had displayed him and Accalia like they were show dogs instead of deadly werewolves, or you know one of her _classmates._

* * *

"Scott would you please stop throwing things at me?" Stiles asked dodging a flying baseball from under Scott's bed.

"Stiles I have to find my phone! I have to find Derek!" Scott shouted from his place under his bed.

"Didn't you say he walked into gun fire? He sounds pretty dead to me." Stiles said with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah. He did. You know who else did? _Accalia."_ Scott jabbed _._

Stiles heart unwillingly thudded painfully hard in his chest at the information and Scott having heard it sighed in guilt.

"Look their not dead alright? But Peters going after Allison and her family I need help."

"You probably lost it, when you were fighting. You know when he tried to _kill_ you after you interrupted him trying to kill _Jackson_ are you seeing a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles said choosing to ignore the fact that yes Accalia was in fact there also.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone Stiles and I'm not letting him die" Scott argued firmly.

"Could you just think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles whined. He knew he didn't actually mean it mostly because he was the only person Accalia had left but he was just annoyed at the whole situation.

"We need him to stop Peter."

* * *

"so are you really not going to tell who the Alpha is?" Kate asked Derek after she sent another shot of electricity though Derek's body. She had been at this for hours and Accalia had officially passed out which was no fun for her, so she moved on to Derek and still got nothing.

Derek groaned in pain but still remained silent.

"Well, knowing you it's either because you want to kill him yourself or you're protecting him. Now why would you do that? I mean after all he didn't kill your sister." Kate questioned him before laughed and nodding toward Accalia, "well _one_ of them."

Derek glared at her trying to communicate the hatred he had for her through his eyes and she chuckled at him, "Look at that sour face. People probably tell you all the time 'Smile Derek, you should smile more' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face."

"I can think of one." He told her.

"Promise?" Kate asked as she stepped closer to him, "Because if I thought you would be that much fun I'd let you go. Remember all the _fun_ we had together?"

"Like that time you burned my family alive?" He spat at her.

She laughed, "I was think more about the hot crazy sex we had, but the fire that was fun too! And I didn't burn them _all_ alive just..most of them." She glared at Accalia and Derek jerked towards her trying to sink his teeth in even though he knew it was useless.

"Hit a nerve there didn't I?"

"Are you going to torture me or are you just gonna talk me to death?" Derek snarked rolling his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't want to torture you." Just then a large hunter with tattoo's on his knuckles came into the room and Kate stepped out of the way to let him through.

"But he does."

* * *

Accalia was awake now. Kate had gotten tired or her miss all the _fun_ and shot her up with adrenaline which still wasn't enough for her to wolf out just enough to keep her up and aware of what was happening.

Kate had finally figured out that Scott was the second beta and left to no doubt do what she does best and Accalia had cried. She was still crying now.

"Lia," Derek called trying to get her to calm down, she had a large knife stuck in her left thigh and Derek knew by how much blood she had lost it was stuck in her artery and while he wasn't sure it would kill her he also wasn't sure she could heal enough around the knife to not bleed out, and with her being so upset her heart rate was way up which in turn case her blood to flow faster and it definitely wasn't helping her situation.

"Lia, listen to me. It's going to be okay, alright? Did you hear that? That was Scott I'm gonna get us out of this. I won't let you down this time."

Accalia was barely paying attention, she was in unbearable pain which was keeping her too human to shift, and she knew she was dying. She could physically feel the blood leaving her body, she was cold and pale and light headed. And wanted someone to save her, she didn't want to die, didn't want to leave Derek all alone, she didn't want to never get to see Scott again, or be able to kiss Stiles.

She started laughing through her hysterical crying when she realized she wanted her uncle _Peter._

* * *

Scott eventually found them and after some negotiating he let Derek down and he rushed as fast as he could in his own start of wounded to his baby sister and untied her from her restraints but when he went to take the knife out she stop him.

"Derek don't." She mutter weakly.

"What do you mean? Accalia I have to take it out otherwise I can't move you." Derek argued but she shook her head at him.

"There's no way I'll heal fast enough to stop the bleeding, if you pull it out I'll bleed _to death_ leave me here, you go."

" _Accalia-_ "

He was cut off by her throwing her head back with her slowly fading strength and howling, the same howl she's always had when she was six and followed Laura into the preserve and got lost, when her and Cora climbed a tree and she fell out and broke her arm, when Derek accidently shifted in the middle of a sibling wrestling match and couldn't shift back. And every single time one person was always the first one there coming to her rescue.

 _Peter._

Derek realized when he heard the primal howl that answered hers. Her pale eyes locked with his, and when she spoke this time it was clear. "Go. I'll be fine." This time she was ready to fight and Derek didn't hesitate to listen, he nodded to Scott and the bitten wolf helped him out of the cellar.

* * *

When Peter finally came Accalia was itching to get off the table, she had heard what was going on above them and trying to pull herself into a seated position.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Woah now, wait a minute, I've got you Lele." Peter mutter almost absentmindedly and Accalia fought away tears because she knew that Peter had to be stopped, she knew that he had killed Laura, but she also knew that Peter would stop at nothing to save her life. He always had, he was very protective of her and although he had a shitty way of showing it, he _loved_ his family.

"You know what I have to do don't you?" Peter asked giving her a hard look.

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. She knew.

Peter was going to force her to shift, _fully_ something that she hadn't done since the fire but it was the only way she would heal fast enough the only way that she would have enough power to fight, it was her most primal form and she could barely control it she knew she would primary be under her alpha's command at that point.

She took a deep breath.

" _Do it."_

* * *

When the five people currently having a stand-off in front of the Hale house heard Peter's roar, they froze feeling ice form in their vines when they heard the growl that followed it.

"What was that?" Allison whispered her voice trembling in fear.

"The alpha." Scott said staring at the door of the Hale house he knew that was where they would come from.

"And the _delta_ " Derek said smirking at the Argents.

Peter came out first, he was a blur around the clearing knocking them off of their feet one by one, until he had a clawed hand on Kate dragging her back into the house by her neck. That was when the Delta showed up, the wolf was larger then that of a normal wolf, She had sinister silver eyes and her once beautiful pure white coat was dripping in her own blood. She hunkered down low and growled deep in her throat stopping Allison from running in after them.

Scott stood up to try and stop her when he realized that Accalia was trying to protect her even though she hated the Argent girl, she wasn't moving to attack her at all and though she was more wolf than human right now her eyes held an air of intelligence to them that told him she was still in control.

She locked eyes with her brother and he beamed at her in pride, it had been years since he had saw a Hale fully shifted, he had forgotten how powerful his family really was. She jerked her head at him and he got the message, he took off into the house after Peter with Scott close behind.

Outside the house Chris had woken up and had his gun trained on Accalia who was still keeping them out of the house, but he hadn't pulled the trigger and Accalia figured it had more to do with the fact that the bullets wouldn't do much more than make her angry, than actually hurt her that caused him to refrain from firing.

The sounds of fighting stopped for a second and there was silence until Derek and Scott were thrown through the window, Peter followed fully wolfed out he looked more like a monster than a wolf but he was obviously powerful.

That was the point that Stiles and Jackson showed up, they stumbled out of Jackson car with Molotov cocktails in their hands and there faces completely in awe of what was happening.

Accalia noticed Peter go for Allison and against her better judgment she pounced at him, getting in a hell of a fight before he got his teeth deep in the junction between her shoulder and neck and tossed her away from him.

She hit the ground with a harsh thud and the pain filled howl turned into a scream when the wolf on the ground shifting back into a very naked blood covered and wounded girl.

Jackson threw his flask at Peter but he caught it, thinking on his feet Scott tossed Allison her bow and she shot it igniting the liquid and in turn Peter, Stiles threw his and Peter finally fell down.

Derek stood over the burned body of his uncle and listened to his sister cry out, and there wasn't any other decision, he pulled his claws back and brought them down across his neck. He sigh when felt the rush of power knowing it was over now.

He turned around with his eyes glowing red and grinned, "I'm the Alpha now."

Stiles ignored the display over power coming from Derek and rushed to Accalia's side, the bite wound on her neck had healed quickly after Peter died and her leg had feeling after she shifted so she didn't have any visible wounds but was still covered in blood and she was _crying._

Stiles took off his suit jacket and covered her exposed body in it, he gently pulled her into his lap and brushed her bloody hair out of her face, he rocked her back and forth in his lap and tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, if anything she became more hysterical.

At this point Chris had taken Allison home, Derek had dragged Peters body off somewhere and Scott was watching him from where he was waiting next to Jackson by his car. He ignored their eyes on them as he continued to shush her and press kissed to her bloodied forehead, just thankful that she was alive.

He could faintly hear sirens when Derek returned, "Give her to me." He demanded gruffly.

Stiles shook his head at him and Derek sighed trying again, but just _slightly_ more gently this time, "Stiles, she just shifted for the first time since the fire and felt the weight of eleven missing pack bonds not to mention another one being added on to that tonight. She's a werewolf you can't help her with that. The police are coming and we all need to leave give her to me."

Stiles still hesitated but he realized that right now he didn't know how to help her so he reluctantly stood up and handed the crying girl to her big brother, who took her and cradled her in his arms more gently than Stiles had ever seen him do anything.

Derek was halfway to his car, and Stiles was still watching them intently when the werewolf sighed and turned around.

"Don't worry. _I've got her."_


	14. Declaring War

Derek and Accalia heard it all the way from the preserve, Lydia's scream. Accalia felt her brow furrow in confusion and anger. Anger because she knew she couldn't just leave it alone she'd have to go check it out Peter had after all bitten the red-head.

Since that night at the Hale house Accalia hadn't had any contact with anyone but Derek. She couldn't explain the sinking feeling that washed over her when she woke up the morning after and realized that everyone- that _Stiles_ had seen how much of a monster she truly was. She couldn't remember anything after she turned back only _pain._ Derek told her that he carried her home, washed the blood off her and then had to practically rock her to sleep.

She heard Stiles had been at the hospital with Lydia since that night and decided that if he didn't want to see her she wouldn't make him, Lydia was obviously more important.

She would have found a way to deal – _really_ she would have, and then _this_ happened.

She rolled her eyes heavily letting out a sigh that was more growl than anything else and rolled her head back to look at her brother, "I'll handle it."

He regarded her with a careful calculating look, before giving her a stiff nod of acceptance and letting her go.

He didn't tell her that he was headed toward the cemetery and her best friend

* * *

Stiles drove his jeep, hazardously while Scott hung out the passenger seat trying to track Lydia by scent and Allison sat in the back.

"Wait, if she is really turning would they actually _kill_ her?" Stiles questioned, and Allison leaned forward.

"I have no idea. I keep getting 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.' They won't tell me anything until then."

"What _Others_?" Stiles asked and Allison shook her head. "They won't tell me that either."

Stiles sighed in annoyance, "Has anyway ever told you that your family has some serious communication issues?" He hit Scott on the arm. "Are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!"

* * *

Stiles heart sunk in his chest when they pulled up in front of the Hale house, he hadn't seen Accalia since the last time he was there – no one has. He gave her space like Derek told him too, but he was a little surprised and a little _hurt_ that she hadn't tried to talk to him at all.

"Are you sure she came here?" He asked Scott.

"This is where the scent leads."

"The scent is also old." The three of them startle at the sudden appearance of the youngest Hale. She was leaning casually against a tree trunk and had obviously been out running, she had on a pair of black athletic pants and black sports bra with a white band around the bottom. Her hair was in boxer braids and she had her arms crossed over her chest. Scott noticed her regard Allison with a cold look and shifted toward her on instinct.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked since Stiles seemed to have his voice caught in his throat.

She raised a brow and let out a chuckle, "That's the exact same thing you said to me the first day I met you."

Scott let out a small smile relaxing just a bit he asked again less aggressively, "Accalia seriously what are you doing out here?"

"Well besides that fact that this if my house….I would _assume_ I'm doing the same thing _you're_ doing."

"You're looking for Lydia?" Allison scoffed in disbelief.

"you seem shocked." Accalia noted flatly.

"Why?" Stiles said quietly speaking for the first time since she had shown up. Accalia's green eyes locked on his honey brown ones and she had to swallow a lump in her throat before responding.

"Because, thanks to dear Aunt Kate these woods are gonna be crawling with hunters, and if she's turning we need to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else."

"I'm just a little surprised, I mean you don't even _like_ Lydia." Allison quipped.

"No, but they do." Accalia snapped obviously talking about Scott and Stiles though her eyes were still locked on the latter, "Beside would you rather, me find her or your _father_?"

Allison flinched slightly at the venom in her voice and Stiles decided it was best for him to step in, "Okay but has Lydia ever been here before?"

"Not with me." Allison answered, "Maybe she came here on instinct, you know probably looking for an Alpha."

"You mean Derek." Scott stated with distain, and Accalia rolled her eyes.

"It would make sense," Allison shrugged, "Wolves need a pack right?"

"Not all of them," Scott said bitterly only to have Accalia interrupt.

" _Yes,_ all of them omegas are the weakest members of the pack, they get targeted by the hunters, omegas on their _own_ don't make it." She said laying out the truth a little harshly.

"Hey guys I think I found a tripwire." Stiles told them, and Allison walked over to his side as he pulled it.

"Stiles-" Scott called, both Allison and Stiles turned around to see that Scott was caught in the trap and was upside down while Accalia had skillfully avoided it.

"Oops." Stiles said barely concealing his laugh.

"How about next time we see a tripwire we don't trip it." Scott suggested, while Accalia snickered next to him.

"Noted." Stiles replied walking over to try and let him down. Accalia's highly tuned ears picked up on the sound of foot -steps close by and grabbed Stiles arm causing all three of them to stop talking and look at her. "Someone's coming."

"What?!" Allison asked.

"Shh!" Accalia hushed pushing them both back toward the house, "Hide!"

She stood tall next to Scott with her chin held high when Chris Argent and one of his lackeys showed up.

"Scott?"

"Mr. Argent." He replied. While Accalia choose to egg him on as usual, "you sound kinda disappointed Chris, were you hopping it was me?" she said with a fake pout.

Chris gave her a bitter smirk, "Accalia, I'm surprised to see you out, I thought you'd still be hiding away and licking your wounds."

"Well you know what they say," She drawled letting her eyes glow smirking at the way the hunter next to him startled, "You can't keep a good wolf down."

He glared at her tightening his hold on his gun, "What are you doing out here, Scott?" He questioned.

"Looking for my friend."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now. Part of the clique? am I right? Or do you use the word pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds goods."

"I hope so. Because she's Allison's friend, and while I can handle one special circumstance, I can't handle two."

"What are you gonna do Chris?" Accalia taunted, "Kill an innocent teenage girl? I thought you had a code…we hunt those who hunt us wasn't it?"

"And what about you?" Chris asked motioning to the latin script on her ribcage, "The strength of the pack is the wolf but the strength of the wolf is the pack." Right now it seems to me that you and Derek aren't in any position to antagonize us."

Accalia smiled, " _try me."_

Scott kicked her, and Chris turned his attention back to him, "Scott do you know what a hemicorporetctomy is?"

"I don't think I want to," He replied.

"It's the medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in _half_ " Accalia snarled.

"It takes an enormous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that," Chris smirked drawing a line along Scott's waist with his finger only to have Accalia reach out a snatch his wrist in her hand. Her claws lengthened into long black points and the ends cut through his skin like butter, "Nonsense." She smirked at his wince, "It just takes something _sharp_."

With that she tossed his arm away from Scott and he used one of his hands to apply pressure to the wounds in his arm, he glared at them, "Let's hope that a _demonstration_ never becomes necessary."

"Yeah, lets _hope_." Accalia called as they were walking away. When they were out of sight, Allison and Stiles appeared.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threating conversation with your dad," Scott chirped, before nodded at Accalia, "Thanks by the way."

She nodded at him, ignoring the look Stiles way aiming at here, she didn't want to see that grateful look on his face when she knew he would only ever want Lydia.

* * *

The next morning, the police had the cemetery surrounded. The Sheriff was questioning Isaac about what happened the night before. His father stood beside Isaac during the interrogation.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes." Mr. Lahey responded with a snip.

"Yes, I understand that, but there's a missing teenage girl and she's not wearing any clothes. The dogs picked up a scent here and I would really like to find her before it hits below freezing tonight."

"I think he would remember if he saw someone naked outside a computer screen." Mr. Lahey replied with a laugh. Isaac shifted in embarrassment and then jumped when a thin arm slid through one of his. "You ready to go Isaac?" Accalia asked glaring at his father.

The Sheriff was a little surprised to see her there but noticed the look she sent the boys father immediately.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" He asked him.

"School. I play lacrosse." Isaac responded, and Accalia grinded her teeth when she heard the blip in his heartbeat that told her he was lying.

"You play for beacon hills?"

"Yeah," Isaac said becoming distracted when he noticed Derek behind a tree, Accalia only caught his scent and regarded Isaac with a curious look.

"Ah, my son's on the team. Well he doesn't actually play much," The Sheriff noticed the worried look on Isaac's face and trailed off. "Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered we have a morning practice." Isaac replied lamely, so Accalia stepped in, "Oh right, I remember Stiles mentioned that the other day. We should probably get going."

"Sorry, didn't mean to hold you up. Just one more question though. Do you get grave robberies often?"

"Sometimes," Isaac replied, "Usually they just take jewelry and stuff."

"What'd this one take?" The Sheriff questioned confused.

"Her liver."

* * *

"Dude, she ate the liver?" Scott asked appalled as him and Stiles walked into School that morning.

"I didn't say it was eaten, I said it was _missing."_ Stiles argued, "And besides even if she did eat it, so what, it's the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott squinted up his face in disgust, "I never ate anyone's liver." He pointed out.

"Right, because you're a real model of self- control," Stiles scoffed, "Actually, you're the test case for this, we should be going over what happened to you."

Scott gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Like what was going through your mind when you turned."

"Allison." Scott said simply. Stiles rolled his eyes, of course.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered. But isn't that a good thing though? I mean Lydia was with you that night." Scott asked, he didn't know that, that night Stiles was more concerned about where Accalia was than excited that Lydia had gone with him. Maybe that's why he stayed at the hospital so long, if had paid more attention to her maybe she wouldn't have been attacked.

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson."

* * *

They managed to corner Jackson in the locker room and question him about Lydia's disappearance.

"Look if Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?" He asked them.

"Because we think she maybe, you know _turning."_ Scott told him.

"Turning?" Jackson asked unimpressed.

"Yeah. Turning."

"Into?"

Stiles gave him a look and folded his arms, "A unicorn," He replied heavy on the sarcasm, "What do you think dumbass?"

Jackson gave him a bitch face, "I think, that if she really is turning she's not the one that's gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You've got it all backwards McCall. When I was with Lydia you should've seen the marks she left on me, what do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" Jackson said with a smirk.

Stiles glared at him, not being able to stop his eyes was wondering over to where Accalia had somehow managed to sneak in across the room. She was with Isaac, prodding at a bruise on his face and glaring at him whenever he tried to swat her hands away.

He suddenly got the image of her nails on his back, and flushed a bright red. Almost like she could sense him looking at her, she turned her head and they locked eyes. His eyes widened like a deer in headlights and he tripped over himself following Scott out of the room.

Isaac snorted above her and she shook her head trying to focus on subtly taking Isaac's pain and not on the way the flush colored Stiles skin.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked in amusement.

Accalia shook her head, with a sigh.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

* * *

There were a lot of reporters at Kate's funeral. All of them trying to question the Argents as the police force held them back. Allison sat uncomfortably in the front row with her parents while Scott and Stiles hid behind a headstone. Accalia was also there camped out in a shady spot in between a few trees' where she knew she wouldn't be spotted by the human eye and watched. She wanted to know who had shown up for the hunter's burial.

They had been watching for a while when Allison's grandfather showed up, Scott was intently listening in when his ears picked up on the sound of a rapid heartbeat instead. He frowned in confusion following the sound with his eyes till they landed on Accalia, they then widened dramatically, he couldn't think of a time he'd seen her look scared let alone the look of sheer _terror_ she had on her face when she caught sight of Gerard Argent.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's grandfather" Scott informed him his voice filled with dread, "He's definitely an Argent."

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean, there's a chance that's there's a _non-_ hunter side of the family right?" Stiles said trying to be optimistic.

Scott shook his head, he had seen the look on Accalia's face and had watched her literally _run_ at the sight of them.

"They're reinforcements."

* * *

Later that night while looking for Lydia, Scott chased another werewolf down a creek, where he got caught in a trip wire. Scott attempted to help him, until Derek appeared out of nowhere. He pulled Scott away from the wolf and hid them behind a tree.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott protested.

Accalia who Scott had only just noticed was there too, grabbed his other arm in a vice grip, "No you can't. They're already here."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chris questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." The wolf responded now back in his human form.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear." He pleaded.

It was then that Gerard made his appearance, wielding a broad sword. "The lone wolf! An Omega. Possibly kicked out of it's pack or maybe it chose to be alone. A stupid choice really, because as im about to demonstrate, an Omega rarely survives – on its own." He explained as he brought the sword down slicing the Omega in half.

Scott tried to look away from the scene, but Derek forced him to watch. "Look at them! You see that they do? This is why you need me. Why we all need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked noticing the grip Accalia had on her brothers jacket.

"Declaring war."

* * *

Once Chris and Gerard were alone Chris broke the silence

"We have a code." He reminded him but Gerard looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Not when they _murder_ my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." Gerard told him.

"I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless – begging for their life with the promise that they'll never, ever hurt anyone. Or just some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We even go after their loved ones. Doesn't matter anymore. They already chose a side."

"We find them." He said motioning toward the woods, "We kill them. We kill them all."

"We kill the _Delta."_


	15. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


End file.
